Hermione's New Life
by Draco'soneandonly89
Summary: This story is now complete!Hermione finds out who her true friends are when she befriends Draco Malfoy the summer before 7th year. D/Hr.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Hermione just finished her shower when she heard her mother calling. "Hermione, dear, you have a visitor. Where would you like for him to wait?" She asked. Hermione thought for a moment before replying.

"Have him wait on the patio outside. I'll be down as soon as I can. I need to get dressed first." With that done, Hermione headed to her room and picked out her clothes. _Hmm. What should I wear?_ Hermione thought. _Mum said him, so it may be someone cute. I guess I need to put on my favorite jean shorts, the ones that hug my butt and my tight black tank top_. Hermione finished getting dressed and brushed her hair before drying it quickly. Soon she was down the stairs. "Is he on the patio?" Hermione asked her mother.

"Yes, but who is he? Were you expecting anyone?" She asked. Hermione shook her head.

"If it's someone I know, I'll introduce you guys later." Hermione replied. _She knows what Harry and Ron look like, so I wonder who it is._ Hermione sighed and headed outside. His back was turned to her so he didn't see the look of shock on her face. She didn't need to see his face to know who he was. She knew only one person with hair that color. That shade of blonde was unique. She gathered her thoughts before she spoke. "Um, Malfoy, what are you doing here?" She asked. He turned around slowly and gave her a half smile before answering.

"Hello, Granger. I know this is a shock, but I need a place to stay. Before you say anything, let me explain." He cut off her reply. She gave a curt nod before letting him continue. "My father and his master wanted me to join them. I didn't want to. If I stay there, they will kill me for not serving so, I left. I know you probably don't believe any of this, but if I could prove it to you somehow, I will." He finished. Hermione's mouth was hanging wide open.

"Alright, Malfoy. I'll be right back." Hermione smirked as she walked away. Draco looked confused, but shrugged his shoulders and sat down at the table.

"Hermione, who is it?" Her mother asked.

"It's someone from school. His name is Draco Malfoy. We're not friends, but he needs a place to stay. Before I even ask for permission, I'm going to question him under a truth potion that I brewed at school last year. If he passes my questioning, then I will ask you for permission." Hermione said. Without waiting for a reply, she dashed to her room and grabbed the potion. "Alright, Malfoy, take a couple drops of this." She handed him the vial. Noting his questioning look she replied, "It's veritaserum. I made it last year at the end of the school year. I only made it to see if I could. Now, If you would kindly take the potion." Draco tipped the vial back and let a couple drips run down his throat. Hermione waited a minute before beginning. "What is your real name?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Why are you here?"

"To find a safe place to stay."

"What is a safe place to you?"

"A place where my father and his friends can't find me"

"Do you have the Dark Mark?"

"No."

"Did they try to give you the Dark Mark?"

"Yes."

"If you have the chance, will you turn back to your father and betray my friends, my family, and myself to them?"

"No."  
"No, what?"

"No, I will not betray you. I care about you. I couldn't see you at the hands of…them." Draco finished lamely. He seemed to realize what he said a second before she did and he tried to hide the blush that painted his cheeks. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You asked." He said. Hermione then burst out laughing.

"Wow, I didn't expect that. Okay, now, my mother and father probably won't let you stay here, but I will help you the best I can. I wouldn't want anyone to be forced to join either side of the war. Hang out here for a moment more." Hermione walked in the house and stood in front of her mother. "Mum, He passed my questioning. He really needs somewhere to stay. Do you remember when I told you about the war that's coming in the Wizarding World? Well, his father is trying to force him to join the Dark side, but he doesn't want to be on that side. He ran away from home to keep from being forced. The thing is, his father and Voldemort will try to find him and if they do, they'll kill him. He really has nowhere else he can go. Can he please stay here for the remainder of the summer holidays?" Hermione asked. Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter with compassion.

"What about when you go visit your friends? Will he go with you?" She asked.

"If he can stay here, I probably won't go. The Weasleys don't care for him and Ron is so stubborn he won't believe anything I say about Draco. Harry might, but there is so much bad blood between them, I doubt it. Please don't' make me cast him on the street." Hermione pleaded.

"Fine, he can stay here, but he stays out of your room and you stay out of his, understand?" She said with a stern look on her face. Hermione had to stifle a grin at the thought and ran back outside.

"Okay, you can stay here. You need to come and meet my mother officially. And, she said we had to stay out of each other's rooms. Come on." Hermione led him back inside where her mother was waiting. "Mum, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is my mother." Hermione said.

"Draco gave a curt nod and said, "How do you do, Mrs. Granger?" Mrs. Granger nodded and smiled at the young man.

"It's nice to meet you. Hermione, will you show Draco his room, please?" Mrs. Granger asked. She then went back to her paper and ignored the two teens.

Hermione led Draco up the stairs and down the hall. "This is the bathroom. We will have to share, so please don't hog it. This is my room. This is my parents' room. Off limits. I'm not allowed in there, so you're not either. This is the guest room. That means it's your room. Do you not have any luggage or anything?" Hermione asked him.

"No. I cleaned out my vault at Gringotts before I came here, but I couldn't pack my trunk. If I took my trunk, they would suspect that I was leaving and not coming back. Do you think we could go to Diagon Alley today to get me some things?" Draco asked. Hermione frowned. She wasn't sure. Her mother was off work today, but she had plenty of plans that did not include a trip to London.

"I'll ask. My mother doesn't like me driving all the way to London. If not, I'm sure you can borrow something of my dad's for the time being. You get settled in, I mean, get acquainted with your room, and I'll find out if we can go to London today." Draco nodded and entered his room while Hermione turned and walked back down the stairs.

"Mum, Draco doesn't have anything. I mean, not even clothes except those on his back. He had to leave it all behind in order to escape. Do you think you could take us to London today, or allow me to drive to London?" Hermione asked. Her mother looked up exasperatedly.

"This is becoming more of a hassle." She sighed. "Well, he can't run around in that same suit all summer, and I don't think anything of your father's will fit. You may not drive to London, but I was thinking about going today anyways. I need to run some errands. Okay, you get Draco and meet me at the car. We'll make a day of it. Do you have your phone?" Hermione nodded. "Good, when you two get done doing whatever it is you need to do, call me and I'll come pick you up. I need to call your father and let him know we probably won't be home when he gets off work." Hermione nodded again and went back up the stairs.

"Draco, we're going to Diagon Alley now. My mother has some errands she needs to do anyways, so it's not a bother. But she's ready to go, so come on." Draco nodded his head and walked toward Hermione.

"Hermione, don't you think it'll be odd to be seen with me at Diagon Alley? Should we try to disguise me in some way?"

"How? The only way I know to do it is through glamor charms and we can't do magic here. I think it'll be alright. Most of the students at Hogwarts won't be there until later in the summer anyways. I imagine nobody will pay us any attention." Draco nodded and followed her down the stairs.

"Okay, you two have fun and call me when you're done. Hermione, do you have enough money to get what you need?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Draco has his own money, but we haven't gotten our school lists yet. I don't really need anything. I might get a new quill or two and stock up on parchment, but I can't get my school things yet."

"If you have any left after that, why don't you spend the rest on clothes, or other things you want? That money is yours to spend how you like, please do so wisely." Mrs. Granger said, then drove off. Draco and Hermione looked at each other a moment before heading toward the dingy pub.

"I've never entered the Leaky Cauldron from the Muggle World. Is it anything special to it?" Draco asked.

"No, a charm on the building keeps muggles from seeing it. They can still enter; my parents did back before our second year. They probably wouldn't be able to do it without me, because they wouldn't be able to find it. Here we are." Draco looked up at the desolate building. He couldn't believe this place was so famous, yet so ill-kept. Draco sighed as he followed Hermione in.

The duo walked through the Leaky Cauldron to the alley behind it. Hermione pulled out her wand and tapped the bricks necessary to create the archway to Diagon Alley. Once this was done, they walked on. Hermione led them to Gringotts first thing. She had to get her muggle money changed to Wizard money so she could spend it on the things she wanted to. Draco waited patiently as this was done then they left. Hermione motioned for Draco to lead on to where he wanted to go. Their first stop was Madam Malkin's. As they walked in, Madam Malkin smiled as a greeting. She would have said something, but her mouth had pins all in it. She motioned for them to wait a moment before she could help them. One minute later, she walked in from the back, and said, "Hello dears, what can I do for you?"

Hermione smiled while Draco said, "I need a set of dress robes, Five set of Slytherin robes, and two sets of general work robes."

"Oh, dear, it sounds like you're getting a whole new wardrobe. Right this way. I'll get your measurements then it'll only take a moment. Draco followed her to the back. Meanwhile, Hermione turned to look out the window. Her eyes widened as she spotted a familiar family walking by the window. She ducked just in time for a red-headed gangly boy to look in the window. _I can't believe they're here. They shouldn't, unless Molly got a job or Arthur got a raise. The only time they come to Diagon Alley is to get school supplies, but the summer just started. School supply lists won't be mailed until next month._ Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Draco approaching.

"My measurements are done. It'll take a minute for her to get all my things made. Why are you hiding?" Draco said. He then looked out the window and smiled. "I thought they were your friends. Why are you hiding from them? Surely you could have come up with some reason to be here and to be here with me, so why hide?"

"I'm not sure if they really are my friends. They haven't written to me at all this summer yet, and that's odd. I've written to them. Before you showed up this morning I had written to ask if I could stay with them, I've sent them three letters, but none seem to get through. I know Ron doesn't want me to stay, our break-up was pretty bad last year, but I do want to stay. Harry's with them, and Ginny. I thought they were my friends too. I've sent them both several letters, and have gotten none in return. It's like they're shunning me." Hermione lowered her head to hide the tears streaming down her cheeks. Draco put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione, rumors about your break-up flooded the halls. In Slytherin, we heard that you refused to shag Weasley and he hit you. We heard you hexed him and he ended things. I don't know how much of that is true, but if it is, then, he's probably ashamed and is afraid you will tell people what happened. He probably made up some lie and told Potter and his sister so they wouldn't believe anything you told them. If that's true, then they aren't your friends. True friends would have asked you your version of things before believing one and shunning the other. I guess I wouldn't be…" Draco trailed off as an idea hit him. He smiled mischievously before answering Hermione's questioning look. "Let them see you. Let them see you with me. We'll hold hands and act like we're dating. Then when they come up to ask you what's going on, you ignore them. You act like you don't even hear them." Hermione normally would never consider doing anything this mean, but she was hurt. Saying all of that aloud brought up feelings she had suppressed. Hermoine gave a small smile, and nodded.

Madam Malkin chose that moment to bring Draco his order. He paid for his things, and took Hermione's hand. "You have to look like you're happy to be with me or this'll never work." Draco whispered. Out loud he said, "What's wrong, love? Aren't you having fun?"

"I'm just anxious to get a new quill. Can we go there next?" She said, with excitement in her voice. Draco smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes, love, I'll buy you whatever quill you want." Hermione giggled as he kissed her again.

"You don't have to buy me anything, you know, I have money."

"Save your money, I want to buy you a quill, I'll tell you what. I'll buy you a quill and some parchment, and you buy me lunch, we'll call that even."

"It's a date." Hermione said. She wouldn't have, except they were near the Weasleys. She turned her back on them, and stopped Draco in his tracks. "Have I told you how lucky I am to have you?" She said. Draco suppressed a smile as he saw the shocked faces behind his 'girlfriend'.

"You're wrong, love, I'm the lucky one. I love you." He said. She muttered it back before he kissed her on the lips. She melted in his arms. Unfortunately, Draco knew it looked like what it was, their first kiss, but he tried to save face. "Love, you have to quit doing that everytime I kiss you. You make it a dangerous thing to do."

"I can't help it. You make my heart melt." Hermoine said, and then started laughing; Draco managed to look at her questioningly before she answered. "I just realized how cheesy that sounded." Draco let out a chuckle as he wrapped his arm around her waist and they kept walking. Hermione led him to the shop she wanted and quickly found the quill. Draco found a stack of parchment for sale, and added it to Hermione's purchase. As she went to pay, Draco stopped her.

"I meant it. I want to do this for you." He muttered. She blushed and stepped back. He turned to the sales witch. "Add this to my purchases." Draco was being a gentleman. She never expected that. _Either he really means everything he's saying, or he's a great actor. I actually believe him, and we're supposed to be acting to piss off Ron and Harry._ Draco took Hermione's hand again and led her out of the store. Draco wanted to stop again and do another scene, but he knew it was better if he didn't. "What do you want for lunch?" Draco asked. Hermione smiled at him.

"Nope, I'm paying, you decide." Hermione said with a smile on her lips. "Don't argue with me. That was our compromise wasn't it?" Hermione said.

"Fine, let's go to the Leaky Cauldron and eat. Then, we'll come back here and finish up our shopping. I'd like to take you on a walk this evening, if it's okay with your parents." Draco said, idly, as they were walking by. He turned to look at Hermione when he bumped into someone. "Oh, excuse…" The apology trailed off the end of his tongue when he saw the bright red hair.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with Hermione. Release her. Now." Ron said. Harry was right behind him and Ginny behind him.

"I think I'm taking my girlfriend to lunch, so excuse us." Draco tried to walk past and was forced back.

"Hermione, what does he mean, girlfriend?" Ron asked. His eyes narrowed as she exchanged a look with Draco. "Oh, it's like that. You've decided you want to be on the Dark Side? You know You-Know-Who will never accept you in his ranks because you are a mudblood." Ron said. Harry's eyes narrowed at what Ron just said. He would have said something, but Draco beat him to it.

"You better take that back right now, or I will hex you from now until September." Draco said calmly, however he was speaking through clenched teeth. His wand was held so tight in his hand his knuckles were white.

"You never had a problem calling her that before, why now? Gotta act good so you can get to Harry?" Ron said.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, I am with Draco of my own choosing. I do not owe you any explanation. You ruined our relationship and our friendship. You are nothing more than an arrogant toe rag to me. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, I thought you were my friends, but you couldn't even write me one letter. I wrote to each of you several times. If it wasn't okay for me to stay, you could have said so, I wouldn't have been mad. But you avoided me and let me think the worst. Friends don't do that. We are not friends. Good day." Hermione said. She turned to leave when a hand on her arm stopped her. She looked down at the hand then followed it to its owner. She glared at Ron before saying, "Get your nasty paw off me." Ron ignored her and tried to speak.

"Hermione, we forgive you for what you said. We know you are under the influence of some sort of potion or spell. We will help you figure it out then you can remember why you love us so much and hate Malfoy. He's a ferret. We want…"

"Get your nasty paw off me. Get your nasty paw off me. Get your nasty paw off me." Hermione was chanting. She was getting angrier by the minute, but her wand was nowhere in sight.

"Ow." Ron yelped. Harry asked him what was wrong. "I don't know, but it hurts. She's hurting me. Hermione stop, you're hurting me." Ron pleaded.

"Get your nasty paw off me…" Hermione continued. Draco decided it was time for him to step in.

"Weasley…" Ron cut him off.

"Stay out of this, Ferret."

"If you don't get your paws off my girlfriend, like she said, I will make sure you never forget how stupid you were when you decided to touch her in the first place." Ron glared at him, and then went back to pleading with Hermione. "Fine, have it your way." Draco waved his wand and Ron's hand was on fire. "Her skin will set your hand on fire every time you touch it. If you let go now, you might be able to save your hand from permanent damage." Ron finally jerked his hand off Hermione and Harry put the fire out. "You had your chance with her, then you hit her. You fucked up. She moved on. I will not lift the charm off her arm. It will only affect you. Every time you touch her, you will catch fire. I'd really recommend not touching her again. I think repeated burning of a body part can cause damage. Now, we are going to enjoy the rest of our day, and you will leave us alone. Good day." Draco finished. He gently led Hermione toward the Leaky Cauldron. When they were out of earshot, Draco stopped. "Are you okay?" He asked. Hermione didn't answer. She was trying to hold back tears. "Ah, love, come here." Draco sat down on a nearby bench and held her while she cried.

"Can we skip lunch and hurry and finish? I'm ready to get out of here." Hermione said.

"No, Hermione we can't. If we do, Weasley won. He set out to ruin your day as soon as he saw us together. You can't give him that power over you. You have to enjoy the rest of your day to rub it in his face. He thinks you'll come crawling back to him, but you have to show him that you've moved on. That you are not the type of girl to get battered and abused and take it. You showed him that when you hexed him after he hit you. You have to show him that again. You have to show him that Hermione Granger is tough and nobody will get the best of her, especially not an arrogant toe rag." Draco softened his voice. "Hermione, you are the best person I've ever met. I have no idea what you were doing to him, but you performed wandless magic. I touched you too and didn't feel a thing. You were concentrating on him. That's more than just losing your temper. That's controlling it. No human is supposed to have that kind of skill. That's why we have wands. You are one of the most powerful witches I've ever met, and I'm proud to call you my girlfriend." Draco finished. Hermione was staring at him with her mouth opened wide. She never expected that. She'd been reading up on wandless magic, but she never thought it was anything special.

"He's right, you know." A witch said. "I saw the whole thing. I was very proud of both of you for standing up to that awful boy. Did you call him Weasley? I know Molly and Arthur. I wonder how they'll take the news that he used that dreadful word. I shall be delighted to find out. You need to enjoy your lunch. Don't give him power over you. Show him how powerful you are." She said. She smiled and walked off. Hermione saw the elder Weasleys exit a shop and the kind witch headed straight for them. Even from this distance, they could see how angry they were at their son. Molly marched over to him, grabbed him by the ear, and dissappareted. Arthur led Harry and Ginny to the Leaky Cauldron.

"I kinda like that witch." Draco said. Hermione laughed and stood up. She felt better.

"Let's go enjoy our lunch. I'm starving, then we have to get you clothes, and we need to visit the book shop, if we have time. Of course you may need more than just clothes, won't you?" Hermione said. Draco smiled and led the way to lunch.

hgdmhgdmhgdmhgdmhgdmhgdmhgdm hgdmhgdmhgdmhgdmhgdmhgdmhgdm hgdmhgdmhgdmhgdm

The rest of the afternoon passed without incident. The couple got everything the needed and wanted, in Hermione's case, and were waiting on Hermione's mother to pick them up. "Did you…" Mrs. Granger started, but stopped when she saw her daughter's red eyes. "Hermione what happened?" Mrs. Granger asked. She listened silently as the two explained what went wrong with their day. "I'm glad you listened to Draco and that lady. You are very powerful. I'm not talking about magically, though I'm sure you are that too, but you are a strong, independent young woman. You have the right to choose who is right for you. If your supposed friends can't handle your choice, then they aren't really your friends. I guess it's better to find this out now, rather than later. Out of curiosity, when did you two start dating?" Hermione smiled and squeezed Draco's hand.

"It started out as a joke. We started it to show Weasley that I wasn't hurt by how he treated me. Then, throughout the course of the day, it sort of stayed with us. We didn't discuss it, but we kind of made it official. At least, I hope we did." Hermione said. She cast a nervous glance in Draco's direction.

"I think we did. Ah, why not just do it? Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" Draco asked. Mrs. Granger rolled her eyes at the two with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I'd be delighted to. By the way, Mum, where are we going? This isn't the way home." Hermione said.  
"I had a feeling there was more going on between you two than you were telling me. I wasn't sure if you knew it or not, but I know you now you do. I discussed it with your father, and we have decided to send you two away for the rest of the summer. We have everything for you, Hermione, and Draco, I trust you have about what you need to make it through the summer. We are not telling you where you're going, but believe, you will enjoy yourselves. You will arrive back one week before September, and that will give you enough time to get your school supplies. If your letters come here while you're gone, we will keep them safe for you. As we're muggles, we couldn't arrange for magical transportation, but we did get you plane tickets, and we are going to the airport. Hermione, you better call me at least once a day to let me know you're alright. I know you can take care of yourselves, but I still worry about you. Your tickets are non-refundable, so you need to keep up with your return tickets. If you lose them, then you will have to find another way home, but we still expect you at the same time." Hermione's jaw was still dropped when they pulled up to the airport. Hermione quietly got out of the car and stared at Draco. He was just as shocked when Hermione's father walked up.

"You were cutting it close, glad you got here okay. Let me help you with your bags. I'm Mr. Granger, Hermione's father. You must be Draco, Hermione's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you." Draco took the proffered hand and shook it. Mr. Granger helped carry Hermione's three bags to the luggage check in and handed Hermione the tickets. "Please, Peanut, don't lose these. We love you so very much. Be careful and safe." He warned. Hermione felt that was a double warning.

"We will. I love you both, thank you so much. I'll miss you both." Hermione said as she was whisked through security with Draco at her side. "What in the world just happened?" Hermione asked.

"Did you look at the tickets yet? They should say where we're going." Draco suggested. Hermione brought the tickets out and looked at it.

"Oh my gosh! We're going to Hawaii!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco's mouth dropped. "We'll have to get you some swimming trunks though; we didn't think you'd need them when we got your clothes. We probably need to find you some shorts too. I wonder where we go after that." Hermione said. Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"They probably planned it all out and we'll know when the plane lands." Draco said. Hermione nodded as they were shown their seats. "I've never flown on something that I wasn't controlling. Is it scary?" Draco asked.

"You shouldn't be scared. You're not afraid of heights, and planes are very safe. Some crash, but then again some brooms crash too." Hermione said. Draco nodded and silently closed his eyes. Hermione took the cue to let him take it in on his own. Just then the announcement to buckle their seatbelts blasted over the intercom. Draco looked scared, but Hermione issued him a reassuring glance.

Soon the plane was in the air and Draco visibly relaxed. He smiled at Hermione. "This isn't so bad." He said. She smiled back and squeezed his hand.

"Taking off can be bad sometimes, and sometimes there's a lot of turbulence in the air, but other than that, it can be rather pleasant."

"What's turbulence?" Draco asked, confused. Hermione giggled.

"It's when a lot of wind is tossing the plane about. It's safe to fly through, but can be rather scary." Hermione said. Draco nodded and closed his eyes. Within minutes, they were both asleep.

**A/N: please review! I would love to hear your constructive criticism!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

After they disembarked in Hawaii, Hermione looked around. She was wondering where they were supposed to go from there when Draco spoke up. "Hey, Hermione, look." He said. Hermione looked in the direction he was pointing and there was a man with a sign with 'Draco and Hermione Malfoy' on it. "That must be us." Hermione and Draco walked up to the man and smiled.

"Are you Draco and Hermione Malfoy?" He asked. Hermione nodded while Draco said they were. "Fantastic. Right this way." He led them to a blue convertible and motioned for them to get in. "We at the Hawaii State Resort are pleased to have you join us this summer. We were happy to help out after we heard about what happened at the last place you booked your honeymoon. Overbooking is sloppy filing. There is never an excuse. When Mrs. Granger told us of the extenuating circumstances, we were very pleased to find we had the Honeymoon Suite available for the entire summer. That is a rather odd occurrence. Summer is a busy time for us. Luckily, our cabins are very remote, and you should have the desired amount of privacy." He said. Hermione tuned him out as she looked at Draco.

'Honeymoon? The Honeymoon Suite?' Hermione mouthed to Draco. He just raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders. He squeezed Hermione's hand as they pulled into the resort.

"One last thing, here are the keys to this car. We rented it for you, at the request of Mrs. Granger. Once your vacation is over and you are ready to return to the airport, turn in the keys and an employee will drive you and return the car for you. Your cabin number is four. Here is a map and the keys to the cabin. If you need anything, just pick up the phone and press zero. It will dial into customer service and we will be glad to help you with anything you need. Enjoy your stay." He said, before he headed into the office. Hermione and Draco grabbed their bags from the trunk and headed in the direction of their cabin.

After Draco unlocked the door and stepped inside he said, "Should I carry you over the threshold since we're supposedly married?" Hermione playfully swatted at him and laughed.

"Let's check out the cabin before I call my mother to tell her we're here." Hermione said. The kitchen was fully stocked and a decent size. The living room held a huge entertainment center, a couch, a love seat, and a recliner. The bathroom had two sinks, a heart shaped tub and a large standup shower. The back porch had a hot tub. The bedroom was the most interesting. The bed was large, easily bigger than a king size, and heart shaped. "They think we're newlyweds. They expect us to share a bed." Hermione looked at him shyly. "I'm fine with it if you are." She said.

"Of course I'm fine with it. You don't have to tell me twice. If you change your mind and decide you aren't fine with it, I'll start sleeping on the couch." Draco said. Hermione smiled at him and gave him a kiss. Hermione went back to the living room and called her mother.

"Yes, mum, we got here fine. The place is absolutely gorgeous. My _husband_ and I should enjoy the large heart shaped bed we were provided with. That was the best part. Finding out we got married."

"That was the only we could get you booked anywhere this late in the season. We had to make up some story, luckily they believed us. Enjoy your stay. I'm glad you made it okay. I've got to go, luv, or I'm going to be late to work." Hermione told her mother bye, and then decided to change her clothes.

"Can we go shopping? We need to get you swimming trunks and some shorts, and I think I'd rather eat out tonight rather than cook." Hermione said. Draco smiled.

"I don't need any shorts, love, I won't wear them. My legs are scrawny."

"How about this: we get them, and you decide if you want to wear them." Hermione said. Draco nodded and headed to the bedroom after Hermione. Hermione opened her suitcase and let it drop back into place with a yelp.

"What is it, love?" Draco asked, with a concerned look on his face.

"You should see what my mother packed for me." She said. Draco gingerly opened the suitcase and smiled. Her mother had packed the sexiest bit of lingerie he had ever seen. "My _mother_ expects me to wear this. What did she think we'd be doing on this trip? I mean," She faltered seeing the amused look on his face. "Not that I mind the idea, I'm just not ready for anything like that yet."

"Love, you don't have to wear that until you are ready. I will not pressure into anything. You will let me know when you are ready." Draco said. Hermione rewarded him with another kiss. The couple left the cabin and headed into town.

Later that evening, Draco was sitting on the back porch enjoying the view. It really was spectacular. They had a view of the ocean, and in the full moon, the view was breathtaking. Hermione chose to sit inside and write an essay about a potion she had made. It was hard work, but she loved the work. A couple hours later, Draco walked back in and kissed Hermione on the forehead. "Are you about ready to go to bed, love?" Hermione nodded and stretched. The two headed into the bedroom where Draco stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. Hermione blushed and grabbed something from her suitcase. "Hermione, I can sleep on the couch if this makes you uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine, I just have never seen a guy in his boxers before." Hermione blushed again and quickly escaped to the bathroom. _I can't believe I'm thinking this. This is Draco Malfoy. He is a prick and he hates me. But, I did question him under varitaserum and he passed. I know he likes me. He wouldn't be this nice to me if he didn't. He would have slipped up by now and I would know he's only using me for safety. Which is what this started out as, yesterday morning. In two days he almost has me completely changing how I look at things. Of course I thought he was gorgeous before that, but now I like him. He stood up for me when Ron was being a prick. I think I am ready to have sex. I know I want my first time to be with Draco, so why not tonight? _Hermione smiled nervously at her reflection. The black lacy number didn't do much to cover anything, but then that was the point wasn't it? Hermione walked cautiously back into the bedroom and cleared her throat to get Draco's attention. He moaned slightly as he saw her. "Don't you like it?" Hermione said, with doubt.

"Of course, Hermione I like it so much, I'm incredibly turned on by looking at you. I hope this means you're ready." Hermione smiled and nodded. She walked to the bed and climbed under the covers. Draco smiled and kissed her tenderly.

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling very relaxed and a bit sore. She looked over to see Draco watching her sleep. "Were you watching me sleep?"

"Yes, I was." Draco kissed her and held her tight. He could go on like this forever.

This was how the rest of their time in Hawaii went. They went to bed every night together. In fact, they did an incredibly good job of convincing the resort employees they were a true newlywed couple. All too soon the young adults were packing their bags and getting ready to head back to the airport. Hermione took one last glance around and smiled sadly. "Come now, love, why are you so sad? We will still be together.

"Yes, but when we get back, we have to get our school supplies, and then we have a week to ready ourselves for school. Then the real trouble starts. I'm not sure I'm ready to face it."

"Love, you will face whatever you have to with dignity, because you _can_. You can handle it. I think you know that. Deep down." Hermione smiled at Draco and closed the door behind them.

"Hermione, Draco!" Hermione heard her mother call. Hermione smiled a big smile and walked toward her parents. Draco dragged a bit behind them, a bit unsure about how this meeting would be now that he has deflowered their precious daughter, and they knew about it.

"Mum, it's so good to see you. I missed you so much. We had so much fun, but I wish you could have been there." Hermione said, as she hugged her parents.

"I doubt that. Your father and I would have a hard time listening to your 'nightly adventures' after you went to bed." Mrs. Granger said. Mr. Granger smiled, as Hermione blushed and Draco paled.

"Draco, if we were angry, we would have to be angry at ourselves. We knew that risk when we set this up for you two. We hoped that you wouldn't pressure her into anything she wasn't ready for and that she would wait until she was ready for it. So, unless she tells us that happened, we are quite glad to have you as a house guest for the next week. Now," Mr. Granger said. "Now, if you two are up for it, would you like to go to get your school supplies while we're here? If not, then we'll make a special trip later this week to get them." Hermione and Draco exchanged a glance. They had discussed this possibility on the plane, but now that the time had actually come, they were both incredibly tired and just wanted to rest.

"We should probably go ahead and get them and save the trip. We'll just get what we need to get and get home. I think we're both incredibly tired and really want to rest. So, let's get this over with." Hermione said. Draco squeezed her hand and the foursome walked to the car and headed out toward Diagon Alley. Mr. and Mrs. Granger dropped of the duo with promises of picking them up as soon as they got the call, and the two walked into the Leaky Cauldron. During the ride to the Leaky Cauldron the duo opened their letters. Hermione gasped as a badge fell out. "I'm head girl." She said. She looked over at Draco and gasped again. "You're head boy? That's fantastic! I'm so proud of you, Draco!" Draco flushed in pleasure.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand as they left the Leaky Cauldron and headed towards Florish and Blotts. Draco knew Hermione was anxious to get her school books. She had never waited so long in the summer to get them before. She usually had them all about halfway read before term even started. They met a nice sales witch who helped them with their lists and they were soon on their way. Hermione was beginning to relax about this trip into Diagon Alley when she saw them. She groaned and nodded in their direction for Draco to see the source of her lamenting. "Remember love, you are powerful. You are strong. If Weasley wants to apologize, well, accepting it is up to you, but you should at least listen. If he tries to start in on you, don't let him get to you. He doesn't deserve that satisfaction. You are the best thing that has happened to me and I swear, if you asked me to, I would hex him with a hex so powerful it would take the Healers at St. Mungo's a month to set him straight." Draco said. Hermione smiled at that. She had no doubt that Draco meant it and she squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"He isn't even worth my time. If he wants to apologize, then I'll accept, but we won't be friends again. He has to earn that right. As do Harry and Ginny. They never once tried to be there for me and they were supposed to be my best friends. I understand that they were Ron's too, but they could have at least asked me what happened instead of taking his word for it and assuming I was the one who was unreasonable. Ugh! I'm done talking about it. Let's just finish our shopping so we can go home and relax with our books. I just want to curl up on the couch and start reading my textbooks." Hermione said. Draco smiled slightly at that, as they headed towards the redheaded family. Hermione stiffened ever so slightly and pointedly looked away from them until one of them called her name.

"Hermione, can we talk for a minute?" She heard. She looked in the direction of the voice and almost sneered. Ronald Weasley wanted to talk to her. She stopped and waited not so patiently for him to say what he was going to say. "I apologize for calling you what I did. You may be muggleborn, but your blood isn't dirty. You know I don't feel that way. I was just angry. Turtle, you know you shouldn't anger me." Hermione's gaze softened slightly at the use of her old nickname. Ron only called her that in private, and memories flooded back to her of the good times they had. But she pushed them out and forced herself to think about the bad times. He hit her more than the once, she just didn't tell anybody. When she broke up with him, she finally had enough. She had to remember what he was really like, so she didn't fall for him again. She had a good thing with Draco. "I know you love me. I love you, too. You can stop pretending you're with the ferret and come back. You made your point, but that shouldn't mean we're broken up forever. We are meant to be together. I know it." Hermione felt her anger boiling up again, but quickly quelled it.

"Oh, Ron," She said softly. "Do you really think we'd make it as a couple? Really? Because if I were to even consider getting back with you, you'd have to apologize for a lot more than calling me a mudblood. I would expect an apology for every time you ever hit me. I remember every single one. I know what glamours I had to use to conceal the bruises you left. I know exactly where I used them and how many times. I remember you blaming me for things I couldn't control. I remember a lot more than you wish I did. You see, I deserve better than you. I deserve better than someone who hits me every time something doesn't go his way. I deserve to be with someone who cares about me. Someone who isn't afraid to show me he cares. I deserve someone who doesn't say he hates me because I won't have sex with him. Someone who won't try to force me into something I didn't want. I already have someone like that. You were never there for me. You wanted to be with me so I would be there for you. You wanted me at your every beck and call, and when I couldn't come or wouldn't, I would pay dearly for it. You will never hit me again. You will never touch me again. You lost the right to it. You had that privilege, but you abused it. Draco does not. I'm not going to say that our relationship is perfect. We argue, but in all the arguments we have ever had, he has never tried to hit me. He has never tried to hurt me in any way. That is more than I can say for you. Yes, when we first met Draco, I couldn't stand him. He couldn't stand us. He is not the same person he was when he was eleven years old. He grew up. He matured. You didn't. He was willing to overcome our differences, as was I. We ended up in a relationship. Do I love him? No, not yet, but I am on my way to it. He knows this. I have a lot of emotional baggage from my relationship with you, and sometimes I find myself having a hard time trusting him. He has been nothing but understanding. It angers him to no end how you treated me. He is my boyfriend and that will not change. Do I love him? No, but I don't love you either. I can't stand to look at you. So, before you make assumptions that we will get back together, think again. Maybe one day, If you grow up and apologize for every time you hit me, then we might be able to be friends, until then, don't bother trying. I don't want or need anyone like you in my life right now." Hermione then walked into the store she was originally headed into. Once out of sight, Hermione turned to Draco. His face was carefully left blank, but under it, he was angry.

"First, I am so proud of you for having the courage to say that. You kept your calm and made your point. Second, I know you can tell I am angry, but I am not angry at you. I am angry only because you didn't tell me how much he really beat you. You led me to believe it was just the one time. You were very good at hiding it. You finally stood up to him, and you keep standing up to him. I think I might be falling in love with you. That is something, if you asked me a few years ago, I would have said would never be possible. But now, I am pleased to see that it is." Draco said. "What do you want?" He said to someone behind Hermione.

"I want to speak to Hermione. I want to apologize for not standing up for her. I knew he lied to us about why you broke up, but I was too scared to do anything about it." Ginny said. Hermione turned around and for the first time, she notices a magical haze around Ginny's face. Then Hermione knew. Ron beat Ginny too.

Hermione pointed her wand at Ginny's face and said, "Finite Incantatum!" The haze around Ginny's face lifted and Hermione saw the bruises covering her face. "Oh, Ginny, you should have said something, but I know why you didn't. You didn't for the same reason I let him beat me for so long. He threatened to kill you if you told, didn't he?" Hermione said. Ginny had tears in her eyes as she looked away. Hermione grabbed her by the arm dragged her out to her parents. "Mrs. Weasley, In case you doubt that Ron was ever capable of hitting someone, take a look at your own daughter." Mrs. Weasley's face paled as she took in the battered face of Ginny. Ron's face was red as he advanced on Hermione with his wand raised. Before Hermione could react, Draco disarmed him.

"Ginny, did Ron do this to you?" Mrs. Weasley asked, gently. Ginny nodded almost imperceptibly, but everyone around caught it. Before Mrs. Weasley could move, Mr. Weasley grabbed Ron by the arm and disapparated. "Ginny, I am so sorry. You should have said something." Ginny's face flamed in embarrassment.

"Mrs. Weasley, if it's okay with you, could Ginny stay with me for the last week. If she wants to. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind, and I'm sure she doesn't even want to see Ron let alone stay in the same house as him. You could take her home and pack her trunk and bring her back and we'd take her when we leave." Hermione said. Mrs. Weasley looked at Ginny as if judging if she wanted to based on her reaction. Ginny had an almost hopeful look on her face.

"That sounds fine with me. Ginny, do you want to go stay with Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Please, can I? She understands how I feel, and I know I'd be safe with her." Ginny pleaded. Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded. Without a word, she grabbed Ginny by the arm and disappareted. Hermione turned to Draco.

"We still need to finish our shopping, but one of us should probably wait right here for them to return. Do you trust me to get your supplies, or would you rather just take turns waiting on her?" Hermione asked.

"You go get your supplies. I'll get my supplies. I trust you to get the things I need, but I don't want you to have to pay for it. If you want to get it, go ahead. I still need potions supplies, a few quills, and parchment. Here, I'll give you money. Please get your supplies with it too. I want to pay for it." Draco said. Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. She took the proffered bag of galleons and headed for the shop.

Once back at the Burrow, Ginny headed to her room. Her trunk was mostly packed, due to the fact she didn't like to wait until the last minute. While she was finishing, Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen talking to her husband. "I don't know what to do with him. We raised him better than that. What makes him think he can treat people that way. You don't hit me or Ginny, so where did he learn this behavior?"  
"I don't know. I'm thinking we need to keep him from Hogwarts this year. If we can't trust him to treat girls right when he's in our home, then we can't trust him to treat them right when he's away from us." Mr. Weasley said.

"I agree. Well, let's go see him." Mrs. Weasley said. Mr. Weasley walked out of the kitchen when a loud crack was heard. Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry, who just came back from Diagon Alley. "Oh, Harry, dear, we didn't mean to leave you there. I'm sorry, I guess we were just distracted."

"It's fine, Mrs. Weasley, I swear. I am going to pack my trunk and go stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the next week. I can't stand the idea of being in the same house as him let alone in the same room. Thank you so much for letting me stay."

"Go on up, Harry. Mr. Weasley is probably talking to Ron right now, but if you really want to pack, then you may go on up and do so. We'll be sorry to see you go. You are like a son to us. We love you, Harry." Harry left the kitchen and headed up to pack his bags.

Draco waited not so patiently for Ginny. He was extremely angry as it is, and wanted nothing more than to apparate to the Burrow and 'help' her pack. It was only a couple more minutes before Hermione was finished with their shopping and looking worn out. "She not back yet?" Hermione asked.

"You were only gone ten minutes. Are you done?" Draco asked.

"Yes." She would have said more, but at that moment a loud crack sounded and Mrs. Weasley was standing there with Ginny. "Are you ready?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'm ready. Is there anything more you need to get, or are we ready to head to your home? I'm tired and just want to lay down." Ginny said. She turned and kissed her mother goodbye before Mrs. Weasley went back home.

"Let's go." Hermione said. She called her parents and in ten minutes time the trio were headed home.

"So, how are the sleeping arrangements going to go?" Mrs. Granger asked. She knew Hermione was planning on her and Draco sharing her room, but she wasn't sure she was ready for that under her roof.

"Well, if it's okay with you, since I only have one bed, and it's not fair for one of us to sleep on the floor, Draco and I will share my room and Ginny will get the guest room to herself. "

"I don't know about that. I'm not sure we're ready for you to so openly be with someone, sexually." Mr. Granger said.

"You should have thought of that before you planned a romantic get-away for us this summer. We slept together every night we were in Hawaii, and I'm not sure I'll sleep very well without him in my bed. We won't have sex for the next week, but it really is the best solution." Hermione said.

"I guess you're right. Fine, your plan is acceptable." Mr. Granger said, as they walked through the door. Hermione carried her and Draco's school supplies, while Draco grabbed Ginny's trunk. Mr. and Mrs. Granger brought in Draco and Hermione's bags from their trip and left them in the front hall.

"It isn't much, but it _is_ for only a week. So, that's something. Draco was going to stay in this room, but then my mom and dad sent us to Hawaii." Hermione said. Ginny smiled.

"Hermione, it's a room to myself with Ron far away. It's perfect." Ginny said. She grabbed her wand, when Hermione stopped her.

"Number one, you are not yet seventeen. Number two, you are going to go this week without using glamours. The bruises heal faster without glamours, so without them, your face should be bruise free in a week. Then you won't have the need for glamours. Now, we'll leave you alone and let you rest. Someone will let you know when dinner is ready, if you feel up to eating." Hermione said. Draco led the way out the door and down the stairs. They needed to get their things and bring them into their bedroom.

"I'll get our bags. You go catch up with your mother. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about; you can unpack your things later." Draco said. Hermione smiled and kissed him. She walked into the kitchen and started helping her mother cook dinner. Draco grabbed the bags and headed up the stairs to begin unpacking his belongings. He also wanted to look at the school supplies Hermione picked up for him. _Of course, she got an entire potions kit. I guess she wanted to make sure I had enough._ Draco thought.

Hermione walked up the stairs to get Draco and Ginny for dinner. She stopped at Ginny's room first. "Gin? It's time for dinner." She said. Ginny nodded and got up and walked out the door. Hermione continued on to her room. "Draco? It's time for dinner." She said. Draco looked at her and smiled.

"Hermione, what would I do without you?" He said. Hermione looked at him questioningly and he quickly explained. "I was just thinking about the beginning of this summer. You took me in even though I know you still didn't have many feelings for me. You went out of your way for me, then you allow me to be your boyfriend and treat me as if I am a prince. I just can't believe how lucky I am to be in your life." Draco said. Hermione kissed him and led him down the stairs.

After dinner, Ginny helped Mrs. Granger clean up the kitchen. Meanwhile, Hermione and Draco walked out back and sat on the chairs. They weren't talking, but the silence was comforting. Both were thinking about the mountain of work they would have to complete when Mr. Granger called them inside. "Now, Hermione, we didn't want to tell you this as soon as you got back, but your mother and I are going to have to leave for the next week." Mr. Granger said. "We have to attend a convention starting in two days. If there were any other choice, I would take it, but there isn't. I'm sorry. We send you away for the entire summer and you return only to have to spend it by yourselves."

"It's okay, Dad. We'll be fine. If you don't make it back before we have to go to school, we'll make our own way to the platform." Mr. and Mrs. Granger smiled at their daughter. They all bade goodnight and went to bed.

The next morning, Mr. and Mrs. Granger were waiting by the door to tell Hermione goodbye. They wouldn't see her for a long time and would miss her dearly. "Hermione, love, we must be going." She said.

"Bye, Mum and Dad. I am going to miss you." Hermione said. She gave her parents a hug, nodded at the last minute instructions and watched them pull out of the drive. She sighed. She didn't even notice a certain blond sneak up on her and wrap his arms around her. She smiled and leaned into him. "We have so much work we need to finish, Dray. We need to be getting on it." Draco groaned and led her back in the house.

**A/N: please review! I would love to hear your constructive criticism!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all the suggestions! **

**Furface294: I hadn't thought of that, I'll have to consider it; it does sound like a good idea.**

Chapter 3

Three days later found Hermione and Draco still studying for their next year at Hogwarts. Ginny, who had done her summer studying already sat around and watched the television. "Hermione, are you sure they can't see into the house this way?" Ginny asked, not used to the one way communication.

"Yes, Ginny, I'm sure. The television is mainly used for entertainment. You should enjoy it while you can." Hermione replied rather distantly. She was currently reading her Ancient Runes textbook and every once in a while would stop to make a note on a piece of parchment. Draco looked up from his potions book and noticed that Hermione was now on chapter 10.

"Hermione, love, considering the lack of time we have right now, why don't you move on to another subject instead of reading the whole of the Ancient Runes book? I am just now to chapter 4 of potions and am moving on to Transfiguration. Care to join me?" Draco asked. She gave a slightly annoyed huff and closed her book. She turned to look at the clock on the wall opposite and gasped. "What, what is it?" Draco looked around sharply.

"It's 2 o'clock. It's well past lunch time. I think we need a break from studying for a bit. Let's go out for lunch. What do you think, Ginny?" Hermione asked. Without the glamour charms, Ginny's face had already healed and was no longer scared to be seen out in public. Ginny considered for a moment before a grin spread across her face.

"That sounds like a great idea. Just let me get ready to go." Draco rolled his eyes as she ran up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Why does she have to change her clothes? What's wrong with what she's wearing now?" He asked. Hermione smiled.

"I'm surprised you're not changing clothes. I am going to, too. I don't want to go out into public looking like I just rolled out of bed." Draco snorted.

"But you look damn good in my quidditch jersey. I think you should wear that. Then people will see just what I see in you." Hermione laughed and stood up.

"Yes, let me go out in your quidditch jersey and shorts so short it looks like I'm not wearing any. Yes, let me show off my long legs and have other guys stare at me in desire. That sounds like a wonderful idea. I don't think I will change." Hermione said with a huff. Draco picked her up and carried her up the stairs. "What are you doing?" She asked, while she was laughing.

"I am not letting you show off your sexy legs to other men. They are for me to look at, not everyone else. I will not let you do it." Draco said. Hermione smiled at the jealousy in her boyfriend.

Twenty minutes later, the trio was ready to go, but hadn't decided where to go. Hermione thought for a moment before she decided. "Let's get pizza." Draco had an amused smile on his face while Ginny looked confused.

"What the bloody hell is pizza?" Ginny asked. Hermione and Draco laughed while Ginny continued to look confused.

"Pizza is, well, it's an Italian dish with a crust, tomato sauce, cheese, and whatever other toppings you want. It tastes amazing." Draco said. Ginny looked at the still laughing Hermione with a still confused look on her face. "She loves pizza, I just didn't realize how much until about two weeks into our holiday. She introduced me to pizza, but my initial reaction was just the same as yours." Ginny smiled, finally getting the joke and she asked where they were going to get it.

"Pizza Hut is the best!" Hermione and Draco replied at the same time. They all laughed for about a minute before they got into Hermione's car and drove away.

Ten minutes later, they were seated in a private booth in the back of the restaurant sipping on their drinks and waiting for their pizza. Hermione made sure they ordered a large thin crust meat lovers pizza. It was her favorite and Draco liked it too. They also ordered a large thick crust pepperoni lovers, which was Draco's favorite. Ginny was waiting with anticipation having now seen the pictures of what she was about to taste. "So, Draco, if you don't mind my asking, how did you and Hermione come to date? Were you dating secretly all along, or did it just happen?" Draco and Hermione shared a glance. They knew the questions were coming, but were a bit surprised it didn't happen before now. Draco took a deep breath and began to answer her.

"Well, long story short, my father and You-Know-Who wanted me to get the dark mark, and I didn't want it, so I ran away after cleaning out my Gringott's account. I came to Hermione's home and asked her if I could stay there. She questioned me under veritaserum and when I passed, she asked her mother if I could stay. The first day you saw us together in Diagon Alley was the first day we were together. She saw you three and didn't want to you to see her, having misunderstood the reason you never wrote her in return. We weren't really together at first, but after pretending all day, we decided to give us a try. Now, it's only been a month, but so far, things are going great for us. That doesn't mean we'll end up married or anything, but it also doesn't mean we won't." Draco said. Ginny nodded while Hermione spoke.

"Come on, Draky, you can tell her the truth. You see, Ginny, we've been dating for three years already. We're going to get married right after Hogwarts." Hermione said. Ginny looked at Draco for confirmation and he started laughing, then Hermione started laughing and Ginny caught on and started laughing too.

"You know, 'Mione, I never thought Draco would be the truthful one out of you two." Ginny said, while Hermione pretended to be offended. Just then their pizza arrived and Ginny took one of each. She looked nervously from Hermione to Draco before realizing they weren't going to eat any until she ate it. She took a tentative bite and moaned in pleasure. "Oh, Hermione, this is so good! No wonder you wanted to have it." Ginny said. Draco was silently laughing at that moan.

"Grow up, Draco, it is good, you don't have to eat any." Hermione said. Draco grabbed a piece and began eating before replying.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, I didn't mean to laugh, it's just that you sounded just like Hermione does when she's…" He stopped at the look on Hermione's face, but Ginny got the picture. She started laughing so hard her drink came out her nose, which made Hermione and Draco laugh even harder.

Hgdmhgdmhgdmhgdmhgdmhgdmhgdm hgdmhgdmhgdmhgdmhgdmhgdmhgdm hgdmhgdmhgdmhgdm

After they finished their pizza, Hermione decided to introduce them to a muggle club. She walked out of the restaurant and past her car. "Where are we going?" Draco asked.

"To a dance club." Hermione replied, ignoring the confused stares behind her. She walked up to the bouncer and smiled sweetly. "Hello." She said. He said a quick hello before looking at her and smiling.

"Hey! Hermione! Haven't seen you all summer. I still say you should give me a chance and go on a date with me." He said.

"I would, but my boyfriend would have to come with us." She replied. Draco thought he might not like that, but he was surprised.

"You'll have to let me meet him, one day. You were telling me all about this boyfriend last summer too, and I have a few choice words for his treatment of you."

"Aw, you're so sweet, but this is a different boyfriend. We've only been together a month but things are great so far. He has never even attempted to hit me. In fact, he's here right now. He really is a decent guy. Draco." She said. She felt his familiar slide into hers and she squeezed it reassuringly. "Draco meet Sam. Sam, this is my boyfriend, Draco." She waited for the two men to shake hands and for Sam to begin his interrogation.

"So, Draco, do you know her last boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I know the scumbag."

"Did she do a good job dumping him?"

"Well, I don't know about that, but she told him off pretty well a couple days ago. This is actually his sister. She's really the complete opposite of him. She also had to endure his abuse." Draco said. Sam looked at Ginny and gave her a sympathetic smile. Ginny looked away shyly and Sam stood aside to let them in.

"I get off in an hour. I'll seek you guys out and then you can tell me all about this wonderful guy." Sam said. Hermione rolled her eyes and they walked into the club. The sudden sound of techno greeted them as Hermione led them over to the bar.

"Three cokes, please." Hermione said. The bartender placed the drinks in front of her before he looked at her. He smiled and exclaimed a greeting to which Hermione replied with, "Hey, Derek! This is Draco and Ginny. Draco is my new boyfriend and Ginny is my best friend. Guys, this is Derek. He and Sam are part of the reason I was finally able to stand up to Ron."

"Where have you been, darling?" Derek asked. Before Hermione could answer, a voice behind her resonded.

"With me." Hermione turned around to see Ron staring at her. Ginny groaned and excused herself to the bathroom and Draco tightened his grip on his wand.

"What are you doing here, Ronald?" Hermione asked with an affronted tone.

"Looking for you. I'm waiting for your apology for how you talked to me. Because of your little joke, my parents won't let me return to Hogwarts, so I left their house. If I am out of their house, they don't have the say over me anymore. And I will be at school next year, now where's that apology?" Ron asked, with a smirk on his face. Hermione started laughing hysterically, causing Draco and all around to look at her like she's crazy. Ron cracked a smile while Hermione wiped her eyes. Then she got serious.

"I do not owe you any apology. I will not give you an apology, and if you're still here in 2 minutes, then I will hex you into oblivion." Hermione said through clenched teeth. She was able to keep her voice quiet enough that no outsiders heard her. Ron paled a bit before the smirk returned.

"Now you will regret the day you were born." Ron said, and grabbed her arm. "Ow! Shit!" Ron screamed while he tried to loosen his grip on her arm. Draco smirked at Ron. His hand was glowing red from the fire that was rising from Hermione's arm. Draco started whispering to Hermione trying to calm her down. Ginny came back at that moment and began helping Draco trying to calm her down. Hermione finally released Ron and he immediately went for his wand. Draco pulled his wand out as he walked up to Ron and pressed it into his chest.

"If you ever touch her again without her permission, I will hex you then I will obliviate you, so that you don't even know anything about who you are. You will live out your days in St. Mungo's memory loss ward. If I were you, I'd get out of my sight as soon as possible because if you are here within the next few seconds, I might just 'forget' that I said I'd wait until you touch her again. Understand?" Ron nodded slightly and ran out the door. Draco walked back to Hermione and hugged her. She finally let the dam break. Draco held her while she cried. Derek and Sam walked over and gave her a sympathetic pat on the back.

"So, that was Ron?" Sam asked. Ginny nodded and Sam scoffed. "He is a sorry excuse for a wizard. You know, Hermione, I was beginning to think you were dating a muggle, until I met him. You can do so much better, and from the looks of Draco, you have done so much better." Draco and Ginny looked at Sam in mild surprise.

"Sam and Derek are wizards. This is a mixed club wizards and muggles come here to, well, mix. The wizards who come here have to act as muggles, so as a result, only the ones who know about muggles are able to come in here. That is the real reason Sam is the bouncer. If he can tell by one look that you are a wizard, then you are not allowed in the club. Oh yeah, cokes are butterbeers, so enjoy."

"There, that's done." The others looked at Derek with questioning looks. "Oh, I was making it to where Ronald Weasley can no longer enter the club. If he tries, then he will be forced out." Derek explained. Ginny sighed a sigh of relief.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for running off. I just couldn't deal with him again. Not so soon after what happened. I miss my brother, but that thing is not my brother." Ginny said. Derek and Sam looked at her with sympathy.

"Ginny, I do not blame you for taking off. After what you had to endure for the past two years, I cannot blame you for taking off one bit. I'm just sorry he came here. How does he even know about this place. I've never talked about it." Hermione said, looking at Sam and Derek.

"He probably just found it himself. He's been coming here for the past two days. We were planning on ejecting him tonight anyways because he always skips out without paying his tab. This club, you have to pay your tab every night, you know that, Hermione. We weren't going to serve him tonight. Though he is excellent about dressing with a muggle. You are too, Draco, even though you are a pureblood in the old traditions." Draco looked at him curiously. "I mean, I know your father is big in purebloodedness. He would be absolutely appalled to see you dressed as a muggle, and it leaves me to wonder where you learned to dress like this?" Derek said.

"I didn't know before I got here. I was dressed in wizard wear that mimics muggle clothes, but for some reason is acceptable to my father. My father doesn't understand that it is really the same, only it can be modified by magical means, whereas muggle clothes can't. I came to Hermione's house at the beginning of the summer seeking shelter because my father wanted me to join the dark lord, but I didn't want to. I couldn't pack anything, or else they would have set up the wards against my leaving. I emptied out my Gringotts account of any gold then went to Hermione's parent's house. I didn't know where else to go. I knew without a doubt which side she was on and I also knew no matter how badly I treated her in the past, that if I could prove myself to her, then she would help me. And she did. She was willing to forgive me for everything and overlook our past, and now we have been dating about a month and it has been the happiest of my life. I really care about Hermione and I know that she cares about me. Sometimes she struggles with her feelings based on her past and she doesn't always trust me, but I understand that too. Ron treated her badly. He was beyond bad to her. I can't believe she allowed him to treat her like that, but I am so proud of her for standing up to him. I meant what I said too, I know curses that no human being should know and if he persists in pestering her, I am not above using them on him. Unless she tells me not to." Draco looked at Hermione. Hermione had tears in her eyes as she processed what Draco said. Ginny was patting Hermione on the back and nodding in approval.

"If we had known who he was two days ago, he wouldn't have been here tonight. We are both furious with his actions toward you, and if he does show up at Hogwarts, you must not let him get to you. Draco, I figure you're probably in Slytherin, so you will not always be able to protect then girls, but if he tries something, go to McGonagall. Tell her what he did and I have no doubt she will take care of it. Hopefully expelling him and snapping his wand. But I don't want to get my hopes too high. Hermione, Ginny, and Draco, I expect you all to write us and keep us updated and come back next summer and visit. I missed you this summer, Hermione, where were you?" Sam asked. Draco and Hermione began laughing and Ginny cracked a smile.

"They were in Hawaii. Hermione's parents set up a 'honeymoon' for them at the last minute. The consummated their 'marriage' too and apparently Hermione…" Ginny cut off at Hermione's glare. Sam and Derek laughed at the blush on Hermione's cheeks. Hermione looked at her watch at that moment and gasped.

"We need to get going, it's almost midnight. Mum would have called by now, but my curfew is midnight, so I'm not as worried about that. She'll call again after midnight wondering where we were. We have to be home by then, where did the time go?" Hermione asked. She gave Derek and Sam a quick hug before walking to an area in the back of the club which they haven't gone before. "This is the apparition room. It's got a charm on it that no muggles can see the room and they also can't hear the crack of apparition. So, we need to apparate before we're late." Hermione grabbed Draco and Ginny's hands and turned on the spot. Draco opened his eyes to see the entrance hall of the Granger house in front of them. Ginny walked up the stairs and to bed while Hermione and Draco collapsed on chairs in the living room. Not even a minute passed before the phone rang. Hermione picked it up. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hermione, I'm glad you got home in time, where have you been?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"We went out for pizza and that club that I told you about." Hermione said.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time. I miss you, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodbye." Then Mrs. Granger hung up the phone. Hermione stood there with the receiver held up to her ear for a few minutes longer. She really missed her mother and wished she would want to have more to do with her. Since Hermione entered the magical world, Mr. and Mrs. Granger couldn't wait to be rid of Hermione. It was as if they were ashamed to have a witch for a daughter. Hermione whispered a goodbye before Draco took the receiver from her. Draco could tell that Hermione missed her parents and wished for nothing more than their approval. Draco guided her back to her chair and held her while she fell apart. When she calmed down, Draco listened while Hermione told him all about her problems.

"My parents don't want me. I try so hard for their approval, that's why I try so hard in school and why I spend so much of my time studying. I hope if I make good grades, they will approve, but they don't. I miss them. They put on a good show in front of people. Why do you think they were willing to send us to Hawaii. They were willing to pay to have me out of their house. I know it isn't right, but that's how they are. They are the reason I spent most of every summer at the Burrow with Ron and Ginny, because they accepted me. My parents never treated me as bad as Harry's relatives treated him, but it still hurt that they don't want me because of what I can do. I just wish for their approval. I've even debated on whether or not to stop attending school and never using my magic again, if that was what they wanted. When I talked to my mother about it, she said that wouldn't make them approve of me any more than they do now, so that would be a wasted effort. You know, when I was on the phone just now, my mother didn't even tell me she loves me? I don't know what to do." Hermione finished. Draco looked at Hermione and realized that sad and hurt look to her eyes wasn't all because of Ron. Hermione had been abused in more ways than one and by more than one person. She was damaged, but Draco wanted her anyways.

"Hermione, look at me." Draco said as calmly as he could. Hermione looked up and met his eyes. "I don't understand how anyone could look at you and not love you. You are the brightest, most beautiful person I know. You are funny, quick witted and you can understand things way above your level. You probably could have done your N.E.W.T.s in your second year and passed with flying colors. You understand the importance of school work, but you also understand the importance of friends, and relaxing and having fun. You are a wonderful person, who is willing to give even the vilest of people a second chance if they deserve, and you are bright enough to be able to tell the difference between the two. If your parents have a problem with you, it is out of sheer jealousy that they can't do half the things you can. Ron Weasley was too stupid to be able to tell what he had. But I won't complain, because his loss is my gain. Hermione Jean Granger, I love you and I am proud of it. Don't ever look down on yourself because other people can't handle how great you are." Draco said. Hermione had silent tears streaming down her face when a voice from the doorway startled both of them.

"He's right, Hermione. I didn't know that about your parents, but you deserve better than that. You are worth so much more than that. I am proud to call you my best friend. You helped me escape from Ron, not because it benefitted you at all, but because you are compassionate enough to want to help me. You have no idea what you have done for me, but I love you too. As a friend." Ginny said, as she walked forward and put her arms around Hermione.

"Thank you, guys. I love you both too. Now, I am exhausted, so lets go to bed." Hermione said. Ginny laughed and followed her two friends up the stairs.

The next four days passed rather quickly. Hermione and Draco spent most of it studying while taking a break two of the days to go back to the club. Ginny was really beginning to like Sam, and wanted to go back to the club every day. Finally on the last day of the summer holidays, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny were at the club. Sam had the night off, but was there anyways. He and Ginny walked a little ways down the bar to talk in private. "You know, Hermione, Sam doesn't do this for everyone. I think he really likes your friend." Derek said. Hermione smiled.

"She really likes him too. I hope she tells him she's only a sixth year. She still has another year at Hogwarts after this one. I also hope they agree to write. They are really good together." Hermione said, the other two nodding in agreement. Hermione finished off her butterbeer as Ginny walked back to them.

"Hermione, is it okay if I spend the night with Sam?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at the alarm in Draco's eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ginny, did you tell him you are only 16? Did you tell him you still have to go to Hogwarts for 2 more years? I think you're trying to move too fast." She said. Ginny sighed in defeat and walked back to Sam. He looked disappointed, but wasn't angry. The trio left a few minutes later, ready to get to bed, to start the next year of school.

"Good night, I'll write you both!" The girls both promised. The two older men returned the sentiment before closing the club for the night.

Hermione went to bed with Draco in her arms. She knew they probably shouldn't, since the following night would find them in different houses, unable to hold each other, but they couldn't help it. Hermione simply couldn't sleep without Draco beside her.

**A/N: Please, please, please review. I appreciate any suggestions you could come up with. I believe whatever my readers have to say could make my story all the better. I consider each and every suggestion carefully before I decide whether or not to put it in. Thank you in advance for your reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for the continued reviews. As always I appreciate what my readers have to say.**

**A/N 2: In this story, some aspects of the final battle happened. For example, Voldemort was destroyed and the battle happened the way it did in the book, but Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco didn't miss the year before. The battle happened at the end of their sixth year, but doesn't affect the story line much. Dumbledore was killed just prior to it. Remus Lupin did NOT die! **

Chapter 4:

On the morning of September 1, the three friends woke up early. They rushed about getting ready and finishing their last minute packing before they grabbed their trunks and Hermione's hand before apparating to Platform 9 ¾ to begin their next year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione and Draco bade Ginny goodbye as they had to sit in the Heads Compartment, at least for a while. They were a bit worried about Ginny, but knew she could take care of herself if Ron did indeed show up. Harry would also defend her, if he could. Hermione was sure many people would.

As Hermione was about to get on the train a familiar voice stopped her. "Hermione, I missed you, after you do your Head Girl duties, will you find me? I'll save you and Draco a seat." Hermione smiled at her friend before answering.

"Yes, Harry, we'd love to sit with you. Have you seen Ron?"

"Mrs. Weasley said he wasn't coming back this year. So you don't need to worry about him."

"Except that he's 17 and can legally live on his own and can decide for himself whether he wants to return or not, and has now left his mother's house. His parents aren't the authority over him anymore, and we saw him a couple of days ago, and he said that he was definitely returning this year." Hermione concluded. Harry looked at his friend with sympathy. He hadn't seen Ron since it came out that he hit Ginny and Hermione. Harry couldn't bear to look at his former friend. He hoped that Hermione was wrong, but acknowledged that it wasn't likely.

"Okay, I'll let you know…" Harry cut off as he saw the subject of their discussion. Draco saw him too at the same time and had to stop himself from hexing him. "Never mind, there he is."

"I can do this. I just have too…" Hermione was cut off by a voice behind her.

"Hello, Hermione, ready to apologize to me yet?" Ron said, with a smirk. Draco tightened the grip on his wand, but refrained from pulling it out. One look at Harry said he was doing the same thing. Hermione had fury in her eyes, and anyone who knew her well enough knew to leave her alone, but Ron hasn't seemed to learn his lesson.

"Why don't you leave me alone, before your hand gets even more damaged?" Hermione asked completely calm. Ron looked at her angrily and back-handed her.

"You little bitch!" He said, angrily. As soon as his hand connected with her face, however, he let out a scream in pain. His hand was on fire. Seamus ran up and (having not seen what just went on) and put the fire out. He looked at the cold fury in the other three people's eyes pointed at Ron and scarpered. He figured he could find out later what was going on. "You'll pay for that!" He said. He balled up his fist and pulled back ready for the punch. Hermione braced herself for the punch to connect, but it never came. She opened her eyes when she heard a loud SMACK, to see Ron lying on the ground, unconscious.

"You will never touch her again, Weasley, I can NOT believe you would do something like this to Hermione. You are a disgrace, not only to the Weasley name, but to wizards in general. It is Hermione's choice whether or not to prosecute you, but personally I hope she waits." Everyone looked at Harry in surprise. "If he attempts to do anything like this at Hogwarts, he'll be expelled. I hope she waits until he does something at school that way his wand will be snapped." Hermione managed a small smile as the train whistle blew. She gasped and they ran to get on the train. Unfortunately, Ron also made it onto the train before it took off, but he was not accepted in any compartment. It was going to be a long day for him, he knew, as he took a seat at a table alone, in the dining car.

Hermione and Draco bid Harry goodbye and headed to the front of the train. When they entered, they found an envelope addressed to the both of them with their instructions in it. Hermione read it out loud:

_Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy,_

_Congratulations on getting this honor. I was very pleased to be able to appoint it to the both of you. You will find your duties will be numbered greater than it has been when you were prefects, however, the rewards are greater as well._

_Firstly, you two are in charge of the prefects. They answer to you. You will set their patrolling schedules, keeping in mind they cannot do the later hours, for they need to sleep. If they misbehave or abuse their positions, you have the power to take their position away or to punish them in how you see fit. I expect you two to work together. The Head students every year have the option to create a dance. If you decide to do this, you two will be in charge of all the details. You will also have to patrol until midnight every Friday night and every Saturday night. This can be done separately or together, it is up to you. You have the power to punish any student in any way you see fit, barring expulsion. If you feel a student has behaved in such a grievous manner that expulsion will be deemed necessary, then you will turn the student in to his/her head of house. You must have evidence that the student was not behaving in an acceptable manner and why you believe they deserve expulsion. _

_Your rewards this year are greater than it has been for students in the past. This year, you will be allowed to go to Hogsmeade every weekend. You may also grant passes to students to go to Hogsmeade with you, if you choose. You also do not have a curfew, and may stay up as late as you please. You may use the library as late as you please as Madame Pince believes she can trust the Head students. (I'm sure Ms. Granger will appreciate this.) _

_Lastly, you may or may not view this as a reward, but you two will share a common room. You will have your own rooms and your own bathroom, but you must share a common room. The privacy is much envied among other students. Enjoy it and use it well. _

_The prefects will be waiting in the prefects' compartment for their instructions. They must patrol the corridors on occasion for this evening and you must tell them when the first prefect meeting will be. I will show you the prefect room at a later date._

_ Congratulations again,_

_Professor Minerva M. McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione and Draco stared at each other in complete surprise. "So, I guess all that worrying about how we'd sleep was for nothing, huh?" Draco said. Hermione gave a delighted laugh before clamping her hand to her mouth.

"It doesn't say we have to stay here for long, but before we talk to the prefects, we need to decide when to have the first meeting." Hermione said.

"Let's decide on tomorrow night. We may not have that much information to give them by then, but I think it's probably a good idea to get it out of the way, then we can set the prefect meetings at regular intervals, which is when they will get the information they require for the year." Draco said. Hermione agreed and led him out. They walked to the compartment next door and greeted the prefects. "Good morning, all. Sorry it took so long for us to get here, but we had some things to discuss." Draco said.

"I hope you all had a wonderful summer and hope we can work together to make this a memorable year. If we all try, we can make this year better than those of the past." Hermione continued.

"That should be easy, since we don't have to worry about You-Know-Who this year." Ernie Macmillan said, which brought on many shouts from fellow prefects.

"Yes, and to celebrate, Draco and I thought we would do a dance. Apparently every year the Head students have the option to set up a dance, if they want to, but they usually choose not to. I think we should restart the tradition. We want to have fun, but we also want students to obey the rules. You are examples for students, and you have all been hand-picked by Professor McGonagall to be leaders to the other students. Obviously she felt you all deserved it, and I hope you will help us to show the rest of the student body what is the appropriate way to act. If for any reason you consistently disobey the school rules or abuse your position, we will take your position from you. If you feel you can't be responsible, please turn your badge in now." Hermione waited a minute for the prefects to decide whether or not they wished to stay and hold this responsibility that was currently scaring them.

"We won't go into any more details now, but we will be having a meeting tomorrow night. We will meet in the Great Hall, directly after dinner and we will show you the Prefects room, where we will have meetings from then on. We would like for you to think of some themes for the dance." Draco continued. "Also, your responsibility starts now. You are required to patrol the corridors from time to time. You must patrol for ten minute periods once an hour. It is also your responsibility to inform students of when we are nearing, so they need to put on their robes. Anything else to add, Hermione?"

"No, I think that about covers it for now. If you need us, leave a note in the Heads' Compartment. We will check from time to time if we aren't there already." Hermione said. "For now, have a good day." Hermione said. She and Draco walked out and back to the Head's Compartment to find a new note. Hermione picked it up and read it out loud.

_Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy,_

_I forgot to state in my previous letter one other thing. You may or may not know that the ministry has passed a law where the word 'mudblood' is forbidden in the halls of Hogwarts. Any student caught saying it will be immediately expelled. The ministry has also changed the way an expulsion is to take place. If a student is expelled, he is to have his wand taken from him and he is to be bound by ropes until the time someone from the ministry can attend the Snapping of his Wand. (It is now recognized as an official ceremony and will be publicized in the _Daily Prophet_, but the ceremony itself is closed to spectators. I hope we do not have to see this happen this year. We will talk more when you arrive._

_With Regards,_

_Professor Minerva M. McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Hermione let out a triumphant laugh. Draco smiled at her, but the memory of introducing her to that word weighed heavily on his mind. "Draco, you have apologized for everything, and I have forgiven you for everything. That includes calling me that. I'm just delighted at the ministry's no-tolerance policy. It's so odd." Hermione said. Draco gave her a real smile. "Come on, let's go find Harry." She said. As they were about to exit, the door slid open and little Dennis Creevey entered. "Hello Dennis." Hermione said.

"Hey, Hermione, I was wondering, do we have to go somewhere else, or can we stay in the Prefects Compartment when we're not patrolling the corridors?" Hermione looked at him with sympathy. Dennis spent most of his time with his brother who was killed in the final battle. Now he was pretty much alone.

"Of course it's okay, Dennis. How are you doing?" Hermione said with compassion.

"I'm okay." He cast a nervous look at Draco. Draco smiled but understood completely.

"I'm going to go see Harry. I'll tell him where you are." Draco said. He gave Hermione a light kiss on the lips before walking out. Dennis gave him a grateful smile as the door slid shut.

"What's bothering you, Dennis?" Hermione said. She looked at him to see tears filling his eyes.

"I didn't want to come back. I wanted to give up my wand and live in the muggle world. My mum made me return. She said it would do Colin's memory bad if I gave up what Colin died fighting for. He was my best friend. I feel like I've lost the person who mattered most to me. I have other friends, but they don't understand. I'm not ready to face them yet. Right now, I need someone who has seen as much death as I have, or has had someone close to them die. They may have been at Hogwarts when the battle happened, but that doesn't mean they truly understand. They were all safe. Colin wasn't."

"I understand. I am an only child, so I don't know what it's like to lose a brother, but I did see a lot of people die. I saw people that I miss every day die. They don't know what it's like, but I know they say they understand. Your mother's right. Colin died to protect muggleborns' rights. You two are muggleborn, so he died for you and me. I'm sorry you had to go through that, Dennis." Hermione said. Dennis looked at her and let himself cry. He had been trying to hold together for a long time, but now couldn't help it. Hermione sat next to him and rubbed his back until he had cried himself out. He looked at Hermione and smiled.

"Thank you for that. Can I come talk to you any time I need to let it all out?" Dennis said.

"Yes, you can. Can I give you some advice? Trust your friends. They are your friends for a reason. They may not be able to understand the way you feel, but they can help. With their help, it will stop hurting as bad. It'll always hurt, but you'll be able to move on." Hermione said. Dennis gave her a quick hug and thanked her. "That's what I'm here for, Dennis." Dennis gave her one last fleeting smile, and walked out. Hermione slumped back against the seat. She was emotionally drained. She felt bad about what Dennis went through and felt emotionally drained just thinking about it. She stood up and went to find her friends.

Hgdmhgdmhgdmhgdmhgdmhgdmhgdm hgdm

Hermione walked into her friends' compartment. Draco slid over to let her sit beside him and put his arms around her. "Did Dennis get some things off his chest?" Draco asked.

"Yes, he did, and thank you for allowing me to talk to him without you. I know you understand why he was nervous to say anything in front of you." Hermione said.

"I know." Draco said with a sigh. "I just hope you were able to help him. I've been trying to get suggestions for a dance, but nobody's been helpful." Draco said, sounding amused.

"What have the suggestions been? I'm almost afraid to ask." Hermione said, as she looked around and saw the amused smirks on everybody's faces.

"Well, Ginny suggested a 'Kiss Harry's arse for saving us all' dance." Neville supplied, innocently.

"Neville suggested a 'Piss on the Death Eaters' dance." Ginny said. Hermione looked at Neville with surprise.

"What? The bastard tried to get me to join him." Neville said, defensively. Everyone in the compartment laughed.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a 'Welcome back to Hogwarts' Dance or a Halloween Dance." Hermione said. "I like your suggestions, but I doubt McGonagall would go for them." She said.

"A 'Welcome to Hogwarts' Dance would be good. I think it would be a great way for everybody to get reacquainted with everyone else." Harry said.

"Only have all the years attend and not only fourth and up. First through third years could leave at 9 o'clock and everyone else could stay till midnight." Neville added, thoughtfully.

"Start as soon as dinner ends. Move the tables like we did for the Yule Ball and have some smaller tables conjured up for people to rest at when they aren't dancing." Ginny said.

"Make it a masked ball. Everybody has to come alone." Seamus said. "That saves the pressure of finding a date."

"Or you can make it witches choice." Dean suggested. Draco and Hermione exchanged a glance. They both thought it was a great idea.

"Now why does it have to be witches choice?" Ginny asked.

"So I don't want to have to find a date." Dean said, simply. Harry and Seamus laughed. They all turned their heads as the door opened. Hermione narrowed her eyes when she saw Ron walk in.

"I need a place to sit as I'm tired of being in the dining car unable to afford anything. I'm going to join you lot whether you like it or not." He said. Hermione had to stop herself from yelling at him.

"I don't think you're welcome here, Weasley." Harry said.

"Seamus helped me out earlier; he'll help me out again now." Ron retorted, confidently.

"No I won't. I didn't know what was going on then, now I do. I will not help you. I am ashamed to say that I know you. I'd rather not see you. If nobody minds, I think I'll be going to get something to drink." Seamus said. Dean stood up to go with him and Ginny followed suit.

"Look, you've made your choice, now you have to deal with it." Harry said. "We don't want you around. You made sure of that when you decided to hit your sister and girlfriend. She has a much better boyfriend now."

"Much better? Draco Malfoy can't be better than me. He's not trustworthy, like I am. I just can't believe you'd believe the lies she told you. I told you what really happened. It's not my fault the mudblood doesn't know what's good for her." Harry gasped as Draco smiled victoriously. "What's with your smile?"

"It was decreed by the ministry anybody to use that word within the walls of Hogwarts would be expelled. I know we aren't in the walls yet, but I know from experience how addictive saying that can be, so if you said it now, then you'll definitely say it when we get to Hogwarts. I just hope I can be there to see you get expelled." Draco said. Harry smiled when he said that.

"Yeah, I probably would have, but you just told me why I shouldn't, so now I won't." Ron said. Draco smirked his famous smirk.

"That's if you actually believe me, Weasel. I'm not trustworthy, remember?" Draco said. Ron groaned in frustration and stormed out.

"That was absolutely brilliant, Draco." Harry said. Hermione just laughed and threw her arms around him. Draco shrugged his shoulders and suggested someone go tell the others it was safe to come back.

"You do that while I check the Heads' Compartment to see if anybody needs us." Hermione suggested. Draco nodded and they both walked out.

Hgdmhgdmhgdmhgdmhgdmhgdm

The train arrived at Hogsmeade Station with no more problems from the youngest Weasley son. Every student had donned his robes and was leaving the train. The familiar call from Hagrid for the first years warmed Harry's heart. He looked at the thestrals and gave them an appreciative smile. Hermione gasped when she saw them, as did Draco. They got into a carriage and rode up to the school. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, could you two please come with me?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Now, I understand you will want to be a more active head than your predecessors." She said. Hermione and Draco nodded. "Was there anything you wanted to make sure was included tonight?"

"I was hoping we could mention the thing about the 'm' word." Hermione said.

"I was hoping we could say something about bullying. How it will not be tolerated at all this year." Draco said.

"Of course on both those accounts. Do you want to make the announcement or shall I?"

"We will. I think it'll hold more weight if we say it with the entire staff backing us up. It'll also impress on everybody the power we hold as well." Hermione said.

"Plus, we're hoping if we take a more active lead, then the next Head students will too." Draco added. Professor McGonagall was impressed.

"I knew I chose right when I chose you two for the Head students." Professor McGonagall said. Hermione blushed. The three then walked into the hall. "I want you two to stand up front with me until after your announcement." She said. Hermione and Draco nodded and walked up to the front.

The Headmistress walked up to the podium with the Head students standing behind her, in front of the head table. She spoke as soon as the students were silent. "Welcome back to Hogwarts." She had to stop as many people began cheering. It was the common belief that many students didn't think Hogwarts would be around this year. "Silence!" She commanded. Everyone in the hall stopped immediately. "Thank you. Now, We have a few notices before we can begin our feast. First, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. It is incredibly dangerous and should not be entered by any student without an accompanying teacher. Second, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you of the list of banned items that is attached to his office door, should anyone wish to view it. Third, we have a new defense teacher this year, as the last one died. I wish you all to welcome back Remus Lupin." She waited for the much deserved cheers for this beloved teacher to end. "Fourth, magic is forbidden in the halls. Lastly, I wish to tell you about the changes in the school. We will not be as tolerant of things as we were in the past. The Head Girl and Head Boy have expressed their desire to speak with you. Please welcome Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Hermione and Draco walked up as the students applauded. Hermione began.

"Thank you. First thing that you need to know to make it through the year is what can get you expelled. Hogwarts hasn't had a student expelled in 50 years, and we'd like to keep it that way, but we are not going to be lenient to get it. In fact, Hogwarts is getting stricter about things with the Ministry's help. Those of you who read the _Daily Prophet_ may be aware of some of the changes the Ministry wishes to implement into Hogwarts. This is nothing like what happened 2 years ago. These changes have been approved by the Board of Governors of the school. The first major change is the use of the word 'Mudblood' is strictly forbidden. Any student heard muttering the word will be immediately expelled. For those of you who don't know, mudblood means 'dirty blood'. It is a derogatory term for muggleborns and it is used only by those who think they are better because one or both of their parents has magic. It is now unacceptable. The expulsion process has now changed. If a student gets expelled it will be publicized. The student will be bound by ropes after his wand has been obtained until a representative from the ministry can attend the Snapping of the Wand. The student will then be led from the premises and banned by the wards from entering again. It is an imprisonable offense for an expelled student to receive another wand and his picture will be sent to all the wandmakers in the country." Hermione said. Draco then stepped up to the podium.

"If a student is caught bullying another student, it will be an immediate suspension. Hogwarts has never had a student suspended, so let's not start here. Bullying includes, but is not limited to, taunting, hitting, and hexing in the halls. If someone is bullying you, please report it. You may tell any of the prefects, Hermione or myself, and any member of the faculty. If you witness someone bullying someone else, tell about that, too. We will talk to the victim about it. We will not suspend the student based on someone else's observations."

"Also, if you repeatedly fail to comply with the rules, you will be expelled. We here at Hogwarts wish this year to be great, so we will weed out those who need to be weeded out." Hermione said.

"The last thing we wish to talk to you about is the prospect of a dance. We haven't worked everything out yet, but we are going to have at least one dance this year. We will post the details on the common room notice boards when we know exactly what we are going to do." Draco said. "Now, does anyone have any questions about anything we have said?" A student's hand went into the air.

"Why is the Ministry choosing now to interfere with how Hogwarts is run?" A second year asked.

"You were here last year. You know everything this school went through to still be standing. Hogwarts has seen a thousand years and is still standing strong despite it all. This isn't the first time the Ministry has interfered, but the last time was done for the wrong reasons. They didn't want to better the school and they didn't want to give the students the chance at a real education, instead they wanted to stop the students from learning. They were afraid. This time it is nothing like that. We have a minister who trusts the school to do what's right, but in the case of the forbidden word it is necessary. The ministry has made that word illegal. That is why the Board of Governors can expel you if you use it. Does that answer your question?" Hermione answered.

"Yes," the student said, and sat down.

"Anyone else?" Draco asked. Another student stood up. Hermione groaned as Ron began to speak.

"The ministry didn't make 'mudblood' illegal, so why are you lying to the students just because you are a mudblood?"

"Mr. Weasley, I urge you to sit down. The ministry made that word illegal and if you use it again you will be expelled." Professor McGonagall said. She expected someone to test this, and was hoping he would stop here.

"Mudblood, mudblood, MUDBLOOD! Hermione Jean Granger is nothing but a MUDBLOOD!" Ron shouted angrily. Hermione was close to tears.

"Ronald Weasley, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." With a wave of her wand, Ron's wand was in her hand and he was bound by ropes. Professor McGonagall turned to the staff behind her and said, "will someone please send an owl to the ministry requesting a representative for the Snapping of the Wand?" Professor Flitwick nodded and headed out of the hall. Instead, he went to his office and flooed to the ministry to get someone.

The first person he ran into was the minister. "Sir, Professor McGonagall has requested a representative for an expulsion."

Kingsley Shacklebolt looked at Professor Flitwick in confusion. "It is September 1st, and you're telling me someone already needs to be expelled?"

"Yes, I'm afraid Ronald Weasley called Hermione Granger a you-know-what." Professor Flitwick said, sadly.

"Well, I'll alert the Weasley's and the _Daily Prophet_. I'll get there sometime tonight." Kingsley said. Professor Flitwick nodded and flooed back to Hogwarts. A few minutes later, Kingsley apparated to the Burrow.

**A/N: Please, please, please review! I appreciate every suggestion and all reviews I get! Thanks in advance!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Molly Weasley was puttering around the kitchen with a lot on her mind. She was still scared for Ginny after Ron left the house. She was sure that Ginny could defend herself in a place she could use magic, but she didn't want her to have to. Arthur walked in the kitchen and gave his wife a small smile. "Molly, what could you have found that needed to be done so much that it couldn't wait until morning?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I just can't sleep." She replied. At that moment, Kingsley Shacklebolt knocked and scared the couple. "Kingsley, what are you doing here?" She asked in surprise.

"I'm afraid I'm here as a representative of the Ministry. Hogwarts has seen fit to expel a student this early in term."

"It's Ron, isn't it?" Arthur asked, with a bit of fear in his voice. Molly gasped when Kingsley nodded his head with his eyes downcast. "Alright, let's get this over with." He said, with resignation.

Hgdmhgdmhgdmhgdmhgdmhgdmhgdm hgdm

"Students, now that we have finished our excellent feast, it is time for bed. Prefects, it is your job to show the first years where their common room is." Professor McGonagall said. Hermione and Draco walked back to the front of the hall while everybody else filed out. "Hermione, Draco, I'm afraid you both have to attend tonight. Filius has informed me that the minister will be here with Molly and Arthur."

"What about Ginny? I'm not sure she'll want to attend, but I'm pretty sure she'll want to see her parents while they are here." Draco said. Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Yes, I believe she should see her parents. How about you two go and get her and meet me back at my office. The password is 'Albus'. The password to Gryffindor Tower is "Peace at Last." I think the Fat Lady is rejoicing a bit along with the other portraits." With that, Professor McGonagall walked out of the Great Hall. Draco followed Hermione all the way to the tower. He followed her inside and looked around.

"Wow, the Gryffindor Common Room is very friendly, not at all like the Slytherin Common Room." Draco said, drawing attention to himself.

"Harry, where's Ginny?" Hermione said. Harry looked at Hermione with pity.

"She's in her dorm." Harry said. Hermione nodded and walked up the staircase to Ginny's dorm. Hermione knocked on the door before she walked in. Ginny was wiping her eyes.

"Ginny, your mom and dad are going to be here, we thought you might want to see them. I don't think you'll be allowed in to see the ceremony, but you can wait outside and see your parents after. I think they'll probably want to see you too." Hermione said.

"Okay. I'll go, but I want to see the ceremony."

"We'll have to wait to see if you can." Hermione said, simply. Ginny nodded and stood up. After checking her make-up they walked down to the common room. Hermione nodded to Draco who bade everyone goodbye and led the girls out.

Hgdmhgdmhgdmhgdmhgdmhgdmhgdm hgdm

Hermione, Draco and Ginny walked into the headmistress's office. Professor McGonagall gave them a grim smile while the portrait of Dumbledore was scowling at Ron. Ginny ran to her mother and gave her a hug. Molly sat there and just hugged her daughter to herself and glared at Ron. Kingsley cleared his throat. "Now that the head students are here, let's begin." He said. Hermione and Draco moved to stand next to Professor McGonagall while Ron stood on his own facing Kingsley, who was just in front of the headmistress. "We are gathered here today to witness the expulsion of Ronald Bilius Weasley. Ronald Weasley used a word forbidden in the magical world of Britain. Headmistress, was the offender properly warned of the consequences prior to expulsion?"

"He was." Professor McGonagall said.

Kingsley continued. "Was he informed of the illegality of his actions prior to expulsion?"

"He was."

"It is hereby my duty to proceed with the expulsion. Who is here to witness today?" Kingsley asked.

"Arthur and Molly Weasley are here to witness." Arthur said, stiffly.

"Ginerva Weasley is here to witness." Ginny said.

"Draco Malfoy is here to witness."

"Hermione Granger is here to witness."

"Filius Flitwick is here to witness." Professor Flitwick said, as the last of the witnesses.

"May I have the offender's wand?" Kingsley asked. Professor McGonagall handed Ron's wand over. "When this wand is snapped, you will no longer be permitted to carry a wand. Do you understand?" Ron nodded his head. "When this wand is snapped, you will not be permitted to buy another wand. Do you understand?" Ron nodded again. "After you leave here tonight, you will never be permitted back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for any reason whatsoever. Do you understand?" Ron nodded once again. "Anyone who helps him return to this school or anyone who provides him with another wand will be arrested and sent to Azkaban. Have I made myself clear?" Everyone nodded before Kingsley continued. "Then it is my unfortunate duty to snap this wand. Do you have anything to say for yourself before I proceed?" Kingsley asked Ron.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I mean, I meant what I said, and I can't believe that Hermione would work so hard to ruin my life, but I have no ill will towards her. I am sorry that it had to come to this." Ron said. Hermione was fuming, but wouldn't give Ron the satisfaction of knowing he got to her. She looked him dead in the eyes and gave him a sweet smile. She kept her mouth closed, however until the Minister of Magic escorted Ron off of the school grounds.

"Nevertheless, your actions are your own. You have no one to blame but yourself. I hereby deem you expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Kingsley said, with a scowl. Kingsley raised his wand and cast a silent spell. Ron's wand snapped in two. "As soon as you leave the grounds you will not be permitted to return. By the time we get down there your belongings will be at the front gate. Let's go."

"The nerve of him! Telling me that I worked to ruin his life. I didn't work at anything. If his life is ruined it is completely his fault, not mine!" Hermione ranted, after he was out of earshot. Molly Weasley was crying silently while Arthur looked dejected. Draco and Ginny both looked thoughtful.

"I am so sorry, Hermione. Ronald was raised better than that. I honestly don't know what got into him. None of the others did anything like this. I can't believe…" She trailed off. Hermione walked up to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Molly, I do not blame you. It is not your fault, any of it. I know he was raised better than that. Everyone who knows you at all knows that. They even know it if they look at your other sons and Ginny. I will be the first to defend you if anyone says anything bad against you. I will not, however, defend him." Hermione said. Molly burst into tears again and gave Hermione a hug.

"Thank you, dear. It means so much to me to know that you don't blame me for any of it. I don't know where we went wrong with him." Arthur looked down at his second-hand robes. He was ashamed of how his son behaved. He was ashamed that he behaved that way in front of the entire school. He was ashamed that all of Wizarding Britain would soon know just how horrible Ronald Weasley was.

"Molly, Arthur, I am so very sorry you had to come out here to witness this on the first day back. Please, feel free to stay the night." Professor McGonagall said as she walked back in. She looked at them with pity in her eyes. She knew they would hate the pity she had for them, but they were good people who didn't deserve what they got.

"Thank you, Minerva, but I think I just want to be at home tonight. If we stay here then it will just remind me of why we are here. I'd rather forget." Arthur answered.

"I want to forget we even had a sixth son." Molly said. Hermione and Ginny looked at the older woman in shock.

"Mum!" Ginny said.

"He hit you and Hermione repeatedly and had you both so scared that you didn't tell anyone for a long time. He calls Hermione something that he knows better than to use. Something that she doesn't deserve to be called, and he did it in front of the entire school during announcements. He then dares to say that she just wanted to ruin his life, that she pretty much made it all up for attention. Anyone who knows Hermione knows she doesn't like attention. He has embarrassed both your father and I to the point of no return and I'd rather forget he exists. It'll make it easier."

"It'll make what easier?" Draco asked, speaking for the first time.

"He is no longer welcome at our house. He is no longer welcome at anything to do with the Weasley's." Arthur explained. There was a moment of silence as everyone in the room processed what was said. Hermione looked up at Arthur in shock.

"Don't do this for me. He still needs his family."

"Hermione, we aren't doing this for you. Unless he can prove himself worthy of the Weasley name, he isn't going to be around. We don't want to be associated with someone like him." Molly said. Hermione nodded and looked at Draco. They were both at a loss for words right now.

"Well, I think the students need to be heading to bed. Ginny, if you could make your way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, and I'll show the head students their quarters." Professor McGonagall said. She waited a moment as Ginny, Hermione, and Draco all said good bye to the elder couple. "Arthur, Molly, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like for you to stay here in my office for a few moments. I have something I'd like to discuss with you after the students are in bed. Arthur gave a stiff nod and they sat down as the rest exited the office.

Hgdmhgdmhgdmhgdmhgdmhgdmhgdm hgdmhgdm

The next morning the school was abuzz with the absence of Ron. No one really thought he would be expelled, they all thought the teachers and head students were exaggerating a bit. Harry sat at the Gryffindor table a bit dejected. Ginny walked in and sat down next to him and gave him a small smile. "Hey, Gin," Harry said. Ginny began filling her plate, though she didn't eat.

"Hey." She replied, in a small voice. Harry looked at her in concern, but didn't say anything. He expected she had a lot on her mind after last night. Harry looked up as Hermione and Draco made their way to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, guys. Do you mind if Draco joins us this morning?" She asked. Harry smiled slightly as Seamus and Dean took in the odd sight.

"Well, we didn't mind sharing a compartment with him, I guess we won't mind sharing eating space with him, will we Dean?" Dean shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating. "You'll have to excuse him; he didn't get much sleep last night." Seamus said. The others looked at him, but he didn't explain. "I've been thinking about this dance. I think we should have it this weekend."

"That won't give students time to get clothes." Hermione mused.

"They don't need it." Ginny said. Everyone looked at her in shock. "It can be casual. The next dance can be more formal. Maybe a Halloween ball to follow the feast. But I think this time we should just do casual. We'll even help you decorate, right guys?" Ginny asked. The others nodded less than enthusiastically than she would have liked.

"Hmm…" Hermione said, thoughtfully. She wasn't quite sure where to proceed from there.

"Right then," Draco said, scaring everyone. "The dance will be this Saturday. It will be casual, jeans and t-shirt casual, and it will be a Welcome to Hogwarts dance. Every student is invited, but at 9 o'clock the 1st through 3rd years will leave. I think at that time, we have to physically go through the students and find ones who are too young."

"The prefects should help with that. They are more likely to know who's in what year than you two are." Harry interjected. Draco nodded appreciatively. Neville gave a soft groan as he stared up the table. Professor Lupin was handing out the Gryffindor schedules. The group broke off the conversation as Lupin met them.

"Hello all. How are you doing today?" He asked. "No worries. Today is Sunday, so you don't have to worry about classes until tomorrow. We just thought it was better to pass out the schedules today instead of waiting for tomorrow. Now, Ginny, you're up first. Hmm." He said. Harry banged his head softly on the table until it was his turn. The schedules got passed out faster than usual and the students resumed their conversation.

"What about decorations?" Draco asked.

"I was thinking decorations should be school related. It is a welcome to school dance." Hermione said.

"What do you mean, school related?" Harry inquired.

"Well, I was thinking the school colors, and the house seals." Hermione said.

"That is a great idea, 'Mione!" Ginny said, impressed. "Now that we got that worked out, Harry you and I need to talk." She said. Harry shrugged his shoulders and followed his ex-girlfriend out of the room.

"What do you think that's about?" Draco asked. Seamus, Neville, and Dean all looked at Hermione as Draco waited for her answer.

"Well, she's kind of upset at Harry for not realizing what Ron was doing. They haven't spoken since Ginny told her mum and dad what was happening. I think Ginny just wants to get some things off her chest. Plus she did spend a lot of time talking to Sam and really likes him. I think she wants to be up front with Harry about her changed feelings." Hermione said.

"Who's Sam?" Seamus asked for Dean. Dean was trying to look casual but was failing miserably.

"He's a wizard who works at a wizard/muggle club. I usually go there many times throughout the summer, but as I was in Hawaii for the majority of this summer, I couldn't spend that much time this year. After Ginny came and spent the last week with me, we went to the club three or four times and Sam was there every time. She and Sam really hit it off and she really likes him." Hermione explained.

"Is he a decent guy?" Dean asked. Hermione looked at him in sympathy. Dean was still very much in love with Ginny, but he usually hid it well.

"Yes, Dean, he is. I know this is hard for you to hear, but I think it might be necessary to help you get over her." Hermione said, gently. Dean nodded gruffly and walked away.

"He really needs some time to get over her. When they dated, I never really thought he was actually in love with her, but he is. I hope he finds someone else to make him happy." Seamus said, depressed. Seamus went after Dean wanting to comfort his friend. Hermione and Draco walked down to the lake. Hermione stopped and stared out over the water.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and sighed deeply.

"I was just thinking about where we were this time last year. Voldemort was reigning terror over the world, Dumbledore was still alive, and life seemed so much simpler then. Harry, Ron, and I never expected to survive. We never put much thought into our future because of that. I just wish things could go back to the way they were between us. I wish Ron wouldn't be such a prat and would apologize to me and to his family for everything. Harry and Ginny would be together and life would seem as it should be."

"True, but you also would have to worry about Voldemort killing all of you. You have all this year to decide what you want to be when you leave here, and I'm sure, given who you are, you can have any job you want."

"I'm already talking to Pomphrey about having some tutoring. I want to be a healer. I thought about working for the ministry, but just because Kingsley Shaklebolt is the minister right now, doesn't mean he will be for long. I don't want to work under someone like our past two ministers. I want to do some good in my life. I don't think working for the ministry will be good." Hermione said. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't quite decided. With my family name being what it is, I don't have many choices. People won't see that I abandoned my family to join the right side, they'll only see that I had to abandon them, and that they weren't on the right side to begin with. I thought about becoming a potions apprentice, but I have to find someone who will take me. If Sev were alive, he'd do it, but without him, not many are willing to give me a chance. They are all afraid of what will happen if they teach me how to use dangerous plants. There is no chance of me getting a job at the ministry with my track record, but I don't know, I'm sure I can find something." Draco finished. "Right now, I just want to concentrate on my newts and doing well, maybe if I score high enough, then I'll offset my past. I don't know and I really don't want to talk about that right now." Draco looked at her with pleading eyes. Hermione smiled and leaned in to him. Draco gave her a small kiss. They broke apart when someone cleared their throat.

"Hermione, McGonagall is looking for you two. Something about the prefect room. She wants you to meet her in the Great Hall after lunch, which is right now." Hermione looked at her watch and gasped.

"Oh my! Where did the time go? I thought it had to still be morning. Damn! See you later, Harry, and Thank you!" Hermione called back as she and Draco made their way to the Great Hall.

Once in the Great Hall, Hermione took in the scene. Most students seemed to be stressing about starting their new year here. Rumors were circulating that the curriculum was going to change too. The ministry and the school wanted to prevent another war before it ever happens. Hermione hoped the rumors were true. She thought a change in curriculum was just what the school needed. It needed to challenge students, but also to teach them about dark things so the students didn't get curious. They also needed to go in depth about why the object is bad and what the consequences are if they are used. Hermione thought it might prevent students from getting curious about it. Hermione saw the look of relief on Professor McGonagall's face as the two head students entered. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and joined in on the conversation.

"England is doing really well this year. I think they stand a chance." Ginny said.

"Sure England is doing well, but not well enough to beat Bulgaria. Until they get rid of Krum, Bulgaria is undefeatable. He always catches the snitch. He catches it more than Harry does, and that's saying something!" Seamus countered. Ginny glared at Seamus. She didn't like being counted wrong.

"That's not true; Ireland beat Bulgaria when the world cup was in England last. Ireland is doing even better now than they were then." Draco observed. Hermione wasn't paying attention. Talk of quidditch just didn't excite her like it did everyone else. No, she was paying attention to Dean. Dean was looking over at the Hufflepuff table with regard. Hermione tried to figure out who he was looking at, but she just couldn't tell. It could have been Susan Bones or Hannah Abbot, however, the fact remained: Dean was staring at a girl. He was finally moving on from dating Ginny.

"…right, Dean?" Seamus asked. Seamus looked at his best friend when he didn't answer. "Who're you staring at, mate?" He asked. He followed Dean's eyes, and couldn't help but exclaim when he figured it out. "Hannah Abbot!? Why're you…" Seamus was cut off by a very angry glare from the black boy. "Sorry, mate…didn't mean to exclaim like that, but you're actually staring at a girl…I'm happy for you! When are you going to ask her out?" Seamus asked. Dean groaned. He had been hoping to keep this quiet for a little longer, but it wasn't possible anymore. He looked up to see Hannah walking towards them. Seamus whispered a quick "sorry mate" before she arrived.

"Were you talking about me?" Hannah asked. She eyed Dean peculiarly. Hermione grinned as she finally understood what was going on. Seamus looked as confused as ever and Dean was looking at his plate.

"Fine." He said. He looked from Seamus to Hannah and grinned. Hannah sat down next to Dean. "Seam, I'd like for you to meet my girlfriend, Hannah. We've been together since the end of last year."

Seamus exploded. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Hermione, Dean, and Hannah were openly laughing while Draco looked amused. Ginny, however was writing a letter.

"We had our reasons. If I hadn't been staring at her, we were planning on telling you tonight, then going public tomorrow." Dean said. Seamus glared at his best friend.

"When I get a girlfriend, I will tell you right away, you know." Seamus said. Dean chuckled. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Dean was having a hard time not blurting out why he was chuckling.

"That's easy for you to say, Seam." Dean said. A look of comprehension dawned on Hermione and Draco's faces. They stared at each other in a bit of shock while Neville, Ginny, and Harry didn't understand. The look on their faces mounted the hilarity.

"Oh, go ahead, Dean. I was planning on telling everyone at dinner tonight, so since everyone is here, you might as well say it now." Seamus said. His face was beet red and he was staring at his lunch with determination.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked. Seamus nodded tightly, but Dean knew he meant it. It was easier for Seamus if he didn't have to tell everyone.

"Seamus…" Dean began. He was cut off by Professor McGonagall requesting Hermione and Draco to walk with her. Hermione and Draco rose and followed her graciously out the door of the Great Hall.

**A/N: Please review! You will find out what exactly about Seamus is so funny in the next chapter! And no, it isn't what most of you are thinking. I wrote it this way to confuse you, my readers! Again PLEASE REVIEW! Even reviews saying you don't like it are helpful, just remember to give me details as to why in a Personal Message, and not on the review page. Thanks again! I appreciate it!**

**A/N: I have revised the first chapter, only a little. I realized there were some inconsistancies in that chapter compared to the rest of the story. The changes are very few, but if you desire to reread it, please do! Again, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks in advance!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for you continued reviews and reading! I really appreciate all who read this, and reading reviews from all the people who say they like it makes me feel good!**

Chapter 6:

Draco and Hermione followed Professor McGonagall to the Prefects room. This is where they were expected to host the prefects meetings. They took the room in. On the far wall was the Hogwarts Crest. A small table stood right in front of it with two chairs behind it. Then there were four rather large tables, each with a different House Crest on it. The tables themselves were black, and the chairs had the house colors on them. On the wall to the left were two corkboards not unlike the announcement boards in the common rooms. The right wall had a list of rules, and a list of current prefects and their years and houses. It also held folders with each prefects name on it.

"The folders will hold the prefects duties in them. You will pass them out whenever you hold your first meeting. The board on the left is connected to the announcement boards in each common room, and the board on the right is connected to the teachers' room. You may use it to request a meeting. Also, post your meeting schedule on that board when you figure it out. You will need to post the patrol schedule on this board as well. It is your duty to make sure the prefects know their duties. Do you have your first meeting set?" Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes, we set it for this evening after dinner. We plan on ironing out some details for the dance and making sure all the prefects know their duties. We will also work on setting the patrol schedule today as well, so the students can start to patrol this evening." Draco said. Professor McGonagall was impressed.

"You'll find some parchment and quills over there for your use. I suggest you get the patrol schedule done now, instead of trying to wait until tonight. You set the pairings, but the students can choose where they patrol." With that, she walked out of the room. Hermione and Draco walked over to the front table where they were expected to sit. Hermione pulled out the parchment and began writing.

_List of Prefects:_

_7__th__ Year:_

_Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini- Slytherin_

_Hannah Abbot, Ernie Macmillan- Hufflepuff_

_Padma Patil, Anthony Goldstein- Ravenclaw_

_Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan- Gryffindor_

_6__th__ Year:_

_Astoria Greengrass, Sampson Nott- Slytherin_

_Ginnifer Hotpot, Zacharias Smith- Hufflepuff_

_Luna Lovegood, Michael Corner- Ravenclaw_

_Ginevra Weasley, Jamie Gunther- Gryffindor_

_5__th__ Year:_

_Melanie Marchton, Richard Goyle- Slytherin_

_Lavander Gunther, Gilderoy Johnson- Hufflepuff_

_Dilys Derwent, George Corner- Ravenclaw_

_Margaret Patterson, Dennis Creevey- Gryffindor_

"Okay, now we have the list of prefects, we need to give them a partner. I think it would promote inter-house unity if we give them someone within a different house." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but they need to stick with their own year. It'll be better that way. Counting us we have 26 people. Their partner should be the same person every time, that way they can know who they are going to be with. We should have two patrol groups going a night with each group doing one night. We have to do Friday and Saturday, and I think it should be seventh years doing that as well." Draco said. Hermione looked at the list, wondering how to break them up. Before long they had the entire schedule worked out.

_Patrol Schedules:_

_*The partner you are assigned will be your partner throughout the year._

_*All prefects can choose where they wish to patrol, however partners _

_must agree and stick together._

_*Patrol begins at 9:00 pm ends at 11:00 pm Sunday through Thursday. On Friday and Saturday_

_it ends at midnight._

_Monday: Ginnifer Hotpot and Jamie Gunther; Lavender Gunther and George Corner_

_Tuesday: Astoria Greengrass and Zacharias Smith; Dylis Derwent and Dennis Creevey_

_Wednesday: Sampson Nott and Luna Lovegood; Margaret Patterson and Richard Goyle_

_Thursday: Blaise Zabini and Padma Patil; Ginevra Weasley and Michael Corner_

_Friday: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger; Parvati Patil and Anthony Goldstein_

_Saturday: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger; Pansy Parkinson and Ernie Macmillan_

_Sunday: Hannah Abbot and Seamus Finnigan; Melanie Marchton and Gilderoy Johnson_

_Prefect Meeting Schedule:_

_*We will have a meeting every Monday evening at 8:00 pm. _

_*Impromptu meetings will be announced as needed. We will not remind you of the meeting a second time. You should be mature enough to not have to be reminded over and over again._

_*Impromptu meetings will be posted on the board in here. Please keep a check._

Draco looked at the list in satisfaction. "Should we write down the ideas we have already been given for the dance?" He asked. Hermione nodded and grabbed another bit of parchment.

_Ideas for Dance:_

_Casual: jeans and t-shirt or school robes_

_This Saturday night_

_Mandatory for Everyone:_

_1__st__-3__rd__ years must leave by 9 pm_

_4__th__-6__th__ years must leave by 10: 30 pm_

_7__th__ years must leave by midnight_

_Begins at 7 pm_

_DJ (find a DJ)_

_Decorations: school colors; school and house crests_

Hermione looked over the list absently. She nodded here and there as she read over it second time. Draco watched her with interest until she looked up when he pretended to be looking over the other sheets. Hermione swore as she looked at her watch and realized the time, they had been here all afternoon and it was time for dinner. After dinner they would be leading the prefects back here for their meeting.

Dinner passed faster than Hermione would have liked. Sure she met with the prefects yesterday, but that was nothing compared to today. Tonight they actually had their first meeting without being instructed as to what to say. She sat nervously waiting for the Great Hall to empty and for the prefects to be ready for the meeting. "Calm down, 'Mione." Harry said. He didn't realize the prefects had their first meeting today.

"She's probably nervous about the meeting tonight." Ginny said, wisely.

"What're you so nervous about? I'm sure you and Draco have got everything planned out." Seamus said. "If anything, we should be the nervous ones, we have to put up with your wrath." Ginny snorted into her stew. Dean was staring at Hannah openly. Now that their friends knew, he wasn't scared to look at her. She looked up and waved. Seamus sniggered.

All too soon, dinner was done and the students were filing out. Once all the students had left, Draco and Hermione walked to the front. "We want to thank you for staying. It shows you all have a responsibility worthy of the position you have been given. If you all will please follow us, we will lead you to the prefects' room, where we will hold our meetings from now on." Hermione said. She and Draco led the group to the prefects' room. They found their tables with no difficulty and settled in.

"Okay, this is where our meetings will be held from now on. If you look to the wall on your left, you will see two corkboards. The one on the left is connected to the Announcement Boards in every common room. If you have an announcement to make, and you have approval from a teacher or Hermione or myself, you can post it there, and it will appear in all four common rooms. The one on the right is connected to the Teacher's Lounge. You will find the patrol schedules and the meeting schedules on that board, as well as anything else the teachers need to know." Draco said.

"Now, if you look to the wall on your right it has a list of rules. These rules are only for prefects, and only you are allowed to follow them. We will not read them out loud; you can read them at your leisure. The next list is a list of you guys. It also lists your year and house next to it. The folders are for you. You each have a folder, would two from each house please get their house folders and pass them out." Hermione waited for her instructions to be carried out. The fifth year prefects in each house did what they were told. "Okay, these are for you guys to keep up with what we tell you. If you want to write down your patrol schedule, you may, but you might find that you don't need to. We are not going to change who your partners are for this term. We might keep it this way for the rest of the year, we are not totally decided yet." Hermione said.

"When you patrol, you will patrol in pairs. Your pair is already chosen. You will get along with this person, or we will make you spend more time together until you learn to get along. You do not get to trade your pairs or anything of that sort." Draco said. He heard quiet groans throughout the room.

"You're pairs stay in your year. The pairs are as follows: Blaise Zabini and Padma Patil, Parvati Patil and Anthony Goldstein, Pansy Parkinson and Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot and Seamus Finnigan, Ginnifer Hotpot and Jamie Gunther, Astoria Greengrass and Zacharias Smith, Sampson Nott and Luna Lovegood, Ginevra Weasley and Michael Corner, Melanie Marchton and Gilderoy Johnson, Lavander Gunther and George Corner, Dilys Derwent and Dennis Creevey, and Margaret Patterson and Richard Goyle. Yes, we realize that none of the pairs are people in the same house, but you are in the same year. And anyone trying to switch pairs will lose their prefect privileges. You can and will be replaced. Ron Weasley was replaced with Seamus Finnigan really easy, and it could happen to all of you, too." Hermione continued quietly. The room was dead quiet as she mentioned the youngest Weasley son. The silence was quite awkward and Draco just had to break it.

"On a lighter note, we have decided on one dance already. It will be this Saturday. It will be completely casual. Nobody is to dress up, at least not for this one. It will be called 'Welcome to Hogwarts'. All years will attend, but the 1st-3rd years will leave at 9. We expect you to help us make the younger ones to leave when it comes time for that. The 4th-6th years will leave at 10:30 and the 7th years will leave at midnight." Draco paused as a hand went into the air. "Yes?" He asked.

"What if your date is from a different year?" Astoria asked.

"There will be no formal dates. If you want to attend with someone, you may, but if the person you give your attention to is from a different year, you still have to leave with your year. If a 6th and a 7th year attend together, the 6th year has to leave with the 6th years; the 7th year can choose to leave with the 6th year or stay with the 7th years. Understand?" Astoria nodded and blushed. Draco knew she was going to try to get him to attend with him. Hermione was irritated at Astoria. She realized what she was likely to do, and Hermione didn't appreciate it at all.

"Any other questions?" She asked. Everybody shook their heads no. "Alright. We are going to decorate the ball with the school colors. I want to have the Hogwarts Crest and the House Crests in the Great Hall. We also need someone to be a DJ, anyone know anyone? We need it on short notice, any ideas?" Hermione said. Hannah Abbott raised her hand. "Yes, Hannah?"

"I'm not sure I can get them, but I might be able to get the Weird Sisters. My aunt is good friends with one of them, and I might be able to get them on short notice. It'll be better if I can fire-call and ask rather than having to owl them."

"Okay, how about you go ahead and write a letter, and we'll try to get permission for you to fire-call tomorrow morning from Professor McGonagall. But you need to have the letter written just in case, and find out how much they'll charge." Hermione said. "Okay, I think we've covered everything."

"It is written on the board, but I think we need to tell you. We are going to have a meeting tomorrow night. We will have a meeting every Monday evening at 8:00 pm. We understand that some of you also have to patrol on Monday night, but that's the only way we could make it work. Alright, if you need us, you can come to our common room and ask to speak to us, our portrait will let us know. Everyone have a goodnight, and remember to look at the schedule as some of you have to patrol tonight." Draco said. He and Hermione stood up and waited for the room to clear. It took a while, as people were finding their partners and talking about their patrolling. The ones who had to patrol tonight had about 20 more minutes until their shift started, but decided to start their patrol anyways. Hermione and Draco headed to their common room.

Once there, Hermione sat down on the couch, weary. Draco sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "How is it that I am so tired and we haven't even started classes yet?" She asked. Draco sighed and buried his nose in her hair. "If we didn't get to share a common room, I'd seriously think about giving up the head girlship." She said.

"No you wouldn't. You deserve the responsibility. It's just taking more than we're used to because we're having to get everything set up. After this, it should be a lot less work. With the help of our friends, we managed to get an entire dance planned in one day. The only thing we're lacking is music, but we might have that done too. Let's relax, then we can go to bed." He said. Hermione nodded. She was glad they didn't have to move her trunk to Draco's room tonight. Draco insisted that they do it last night. He told her that she wouldn't want to do it tonight, as he suspected they'd have a full day today.

"Let's just go to bed. We can hold each other there just as much as we can hold each other here." Draco nodded and held her hand the entire way.

The next morning, Hermione and Draco groaned as they got up. Hermione insisted that they set the alarm earlier than was probably necessary due to the fact that they had to talk to Professor McGonagall this morning. After getting dressed, Draco was packing his bags. He and Hermione had all the same classes, a thought which thrilled him greatly. "What do we have today?" He asked. Hermione consulted her schedule.

"We have potions, defense, and charms today. Well, at least they don't give us too many classes; that will help us keep up with all the work we have to do today." Hermione replied. Draco packed his bag and waited on Hermione to finish her packing. "Are you scared to face the other Slytherins today?"

"Part of me is, but the rest of me isn't. Why should I be scared? Who're they going to report to now that their master is dead? Why should it matter what they think? I'm sure they'll make fun of me if only because I've been hanging around Gryffindors for the last 2 days, but I don't care. I don't care what they think, or anything. Come on, let's get to breakfast before we're late." Draco said. He slung his bag over his shoulder and took Hermione's hand and walked her down to breakfast. Right before they entered, Hermione stopped Draco and took a deep breath.

"Draco, whatever we're going to face today, I love you. I am by your side. I just wanted you to know that." Draco lifted up her down-cast eyes and smiled at her.

"I love you too, Hermione. I'm surprised I can say that as fast as I can, but I'm sure of it. You have turned my world upside down, and I've enjoyed every minute. I am so glad I can call you mine." He said. Hermione blushed and Draco brought her in for a tender kiss. They broke apart when someone spoke.

"Alright now, how would it look for our head students to be snogging in front of the Great Hall? Isn't that against the rules?" Harry asked. Hermione pulled away and blushed again. She looked down again, presumably to hide her blush and opened the doors to the Great Hall.

As the trio made their way to their seats, Hermione was trying to keep her temper in check. Now that the school year had officially started (today was the first day of classes,) people were staring at the head students. The Slytherins were openly mocking the two trying to get a rise out of them, which they were close to doing. "Calm down, love," Draco said. "We expected them to do something like this, and I am very pleased by your reaction, but you have to calm down. We can't have you hexing all of the Slytherins."

"Hermione, I've only ever seen you give in to your anger once. Well, maybe it was twice, counting the time you punched Draco, but when the vast majority of people were making fun of you in fourth year, you ignored them. I appreciate that they are making fun of Draco, who you love, but you can't go flying off the handle, or you'll lose your Head-Girlship. Try to remember that." Harry said. Hermione nodded and visibly calmed down. It was forced, but it was there.

She took her seat and smiled at Seamus and Dean. "How are you two doing?" She asked. They both grunted. They weren't morning people, so breakfast wasn't a favorite for them. "How did patrolling go last night, Seamus?" She asked.

"It was alright. I guess since Dean and Hannah are getting married, I better get used to her." He said. Everyone looked in shock at Dean. He was glaring daggers at Seamus. Seamus had the decency to look ashamed.

"You're getting married?" Ginny yelped. She knew Dean had moved on, but not that fast. She wanted a part of him to mourn for her for at least another year, but if he was getting married, he was over her.

"Seamus!" Dean exclaimed. Hannah, hearing the tone in Dean's voice, came over.

"What is going on here?" She asked. Hermione's eyes were drawn to Hannah's left hand. On Hannah's hand was a beautiful diamond ring. As Hermione looked to Hannah's face, she saw the other girl was radiating happiness.

"How did I miss this before? I used to be so observant." Hermione said. Dean and Hannah laughed.

"You've been busy with your own life. The amount of planning it takes to sustain your Head-Girl status is awe-inspiring. I never thought it would take that much. I am impressed by you, by the way, have you spoken to McGonagall?"

"No, she wasn't in her office last night, or the Teacher's lounge. I'm going to speak to her the first chance I get." Hermione replied. "How did patrolling go? I asked Seamus, but he didn't give me anything." She said.

"Uneventful, thankfully. We didn't have to punish any students for being out of bed after hours or anything like that. We didn't even run into anybody. I'm just glad I can cast the _tempus_ charm, so we weren't out too late." Hannah said. She settled herself down at the Gryffindor table, holding hands with Dean.

"Seamus, do you know how to keep your mouth shut?" Ginny asked, annoyed at the Irish boy.

"Yes, when it concerns me, I do." He replied. Dean smirked evilly.

"Hey, Seam?" He said. The Irish boy looked to his best friend. "How do you think I should get revenge on you, since you told everyone I'm engaged, after we specifically asked you to keep it a secret?" The Irish boy gulped.

"Hey, Dean, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to tell on you. Can't you accept my apology?" He asked.

"I will accept your apology after I tell your secret." Seamus groaned, but knew he lost. "Seamus is engaged himself." The looks of surprise that crossed everybody's face made Dean and Hannah laugh and Seamus felt the need to explain himself.

"I've been engaged since I was two." He said. The hilarity mounted. Ginny fell out of her chair and Hermione finally understood. She looked at Draco to realize he was as lost as Ginny was.

"How the bloody hell do you get engaged at two? You can't even speak properly at that point." Harry said.

"I didn't ask her…" He started.

"So she asked you?" Draco asked, the confusion evident on his face. Seamus groaned. Dean sat back and watched the show.

"No she…"

"So how the bloody hell do you get engaged at two?" Ginny repeated Harry's earlier question. Hermione was sitting back and watching.

"It's an arranged marriage." Seamus said. Harry nodded and smacked himself on the head for not realizing that sooner. He'd heard of arranged marriages in the muggle world. Draco and Ginny still looked confused, and Hermione was starting to laugh at the look on their faces.

"What's an arranged marriage?" Draco asked. Ginny was looking at Seamus waiting on the answer.

"It's a marriage my parents set up with her parents. We don't get a choice in the matter. It's something muggles do. My dad is a muggle and felt it was necessary to keep up the tradition, even though I'm not muggle." Seamus explained.

Draco looked at Hermione. "Your parents are muggle. Did they set up an arranged marriage for you?" He asked.

"Not that I know of. I know many parents don't tell their children until they're 18. Even if I do, I won't follow it. I haven't lived in the muggle world since I was eleven. I've visited, every summer, but I haven't lived." Hermione said. Draco seemed satisfied with her answer. He squeezed the hand he was holding under the table. Draco moved his foot and ran his foot up the length of her calf. Hermione blushed. Draco, through years of training, was able to keep his mask in place. Draco let go of her hand and ran it up and down her thigh. He moved under her skirt causing her to visibly shiver. He laughed inwardly at how easy she was to get turned on. Everyone was oblivious except for Ginny. She stayed with them for a little bit over the summer, so she knew the signs that they were messing with each other. "Cut it out!" Hermione whispered. "We have class and we can't run off to our rooms to fix this, so you have to stop." She said. Draco allowed a smile to cross his face before he withdrew his hand and foot. Hermione's face was flushed, and Draco thought she was all the more lovely for it.

"Hello, Class!" Remus Lupin said. Hermione and Harry relaxed. They were officially happy. "We're not really going to be doing anything new today. In fact, our lesson today will be very simple. In order to get credit for today, you must say one word. You may not be able to say it in class, but if you can walk up to me at any point during the day and say it, you will get credit for today's class. Does anyone know what I want you to say?" He asked. Hermione's hand flew into the air, but Harry raised his as well. "Harry?"

"You want us to say, Voldemort." Harry said.

"Very good, Harry, you have full marks for today's lesson. You may talk amongst yourselves, but remember, you must say 'Voldemort' by the end of the day to get credit for today's lesson." He said. He sat down behind his desk when Hermione walked up.

"Voldemort." She said. Remus nodded and Harry walked up.

"Remus, how's Teddy doing?" Harry asked. Remus lit up at the mention of his son.

"Teddy's doing well. He's staying with Andromeda during the day." He replied.

"When I get out of Hogwarts, I'm going to take him for a day and spend an entire day with him. I want to be a good godfather to him. I'm getting a good job so I can take care of him should anything happen to you." Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry. I just ask one thing of you: don't cut Andromeda out of his life." Remus said.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Teddy's the only family she has left." Harry said. Remus was grateful that Harry understood that. Remus looked up to see a student walked up.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"V…V-v…V-v-voldemort." Draco said, with difficulty. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to say it.

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy. I am impressed. Most with your upbringing wouldn't have been able to say it at all, let alone as easily as you said it." Remus turned to the rest of the class. "May I remind everyone that he is dead. Voldemort will not be coming to get you because you said his name. He cannot return. It is imperative to get over this fear of saying his name. If we don't then he will hold power over all of us indefinitely. I urge you to consider what that means. Class dismissed." Remus said. No other student had been able to say it today. Not yet anyways.

"Professor Lupin?" Neville said, tentatively. Remus looked up at Neville and waited, expectantly. "Voldemort won't hold the power over me any longer." He said. Harry and Hermione both smiled in delight at the other boy.

"Neville, I am so proud of you!" Hermione said. She gave him a hug which he returned with a huge grin on his face.

"Neville, I wanted to say that I am impressed with the man you have become. When we first started Hogwarts, I and my so-called friends made fun of you on a regular basis. I am truly sorry for that. I also wanted to tell you, that if I knew then that you would become what you are today, then I wouldn't have ever treated you like that. I would have been too frightened." Draco said. Harry and Neville started at the blond dumfounded. They hadn't heard quite an exquisite apology from him.

"We need to get going or we're going to be late for Charms." She said. The other three groaned and headed out the door. On the way to charms, Hermione ran into the headmistress. "Professor McGonagall, may I speak to you for a minute?" She asked. Professor McGonagall gestured for her to continue. "For the dance, I was wondering about music. I put all the details…" She was cut off.

"I know, we have plenty of musical selection which will probably be best for Saturday. Save a band for whatever other dance you and Draco come up with." She said. Hermione nodded. "I will meet with you and show you later what I mean, for now, you must get to class or you'll be late!" She admonished. Hermione nodded again and practically ran all the way to the charms class.

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. Granger." Professor Flitwick said. He gestured Hermione to take the open seat next to Draco and began the class.

After dinner that evening, Hermione and Draco prepared for their meeting. "Professor McGonagall approved the dance, but she feels instead of a band, since Saturday is going to be casual that the musical selection already available at the school would be more appropriate." She said.

"How did patrolling go last night?" Draco asked.

"It was okay." Hannah said. "but rather boring."

"We kept running into Melanie and Gilderoy." Seamus added. The head students exchanged a look.

"How would you feel about dividing it up? Having one pair do one hour and the other pair do the second hour? Hermione asked.

"That would probably be better." Seamus said. Hermione took down the schedule and fixed it. It now read:

_Patrol Schedules:_

_*The partner you are assigned will be your partner throughout the year._

_*All prefects can choose where they wish to patrol, however partners _

_must agree and stick together._

_*Patrol starts at 9 pm and ends at 10 pm for the following:_

_Monday: Lavender Gunther and George Corner_

_Tuesday: Dylis Derwent and Dennis Creevey_

_Wednesday: Margaret Patterson and Richard Goyle_

_Thursday: Ginevra Weasley and Michael Corner_

_Friday: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger; Parvati Patil and Anthony Goldstein_

_Saturday: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger; Pansy Parkinson and Ernie Macmillan_

_Sunday: Melanie Marchton and Gilderoy Johnson_

_Patrol starts at 10 pm and ends at 11 pm for the following:_

_Monday: Ginnifer Hotpot and Jamie Gunther_

_Tuesday: Astoria Greengrass and Zacharias Smith_

_Wednesday: Sampson Nott and Luna Lovegood_

_Thursday: Blaise Zabini and Padma Patil_

_Friday: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger *Patrol ends at midnight_

_Saturday: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger *Patrol ends at midnight_

_Sunday: Hannah Abbot and Seamus Finnigan_

"Is that any better?" She asked. The group muttered assent and Hermione pinned it to the board again. "Does anyone have any questions?"

"What about decorating for the dance?"

"For dances in the future, you will be required to help, but for this one, we have the decorations under control. We are going to post on the common room notice boards this evening about the dance." Draco answered. Everyone seemed satisfied with that answer. The prefects were dismissed and the Head Boy and Head Girl sat down and made the parchment to go on the noticeboards.

'_Welcome to Hogwarts!' Dance_

_Casual dress: where what you have in your closet!_

_MANDATORY FOR ALL STUDENTS TO PUT IN AN APPEARANCE_

_Begins right after dinner on Saturday Night, September 8_

_1__st__-3__rd__ years must leave the Great Hall by 9:00_

_4__th__-6__th__ years must leave the Great Hall by 10:30_

_7__th__ years must leave the Great Hall by 12:00_

Hermione and Draco pinned up the notice to the cork board. It was now in all the common rooms. Hermione felt a weight on her shoulder. She was slumping under the heavy load of responsibility. She wasn't sure she could cope with this, but she was willing to try.

**A/N: There! Now you know what it was about Seamus. As always, I appreciate your reviews! Any and all you can and will give me, I can't wait until I get to read them!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I appreciate all the continued reviews. It does my heart good to see all the people following this story. It causes me to want to update faster.**

**A/N 2: This chapter has a 'mature' scene. You are hereby warned! **

Chapter 7:

It was Saturday, the day of the dance. All of Hogwarts was buzzing about it. It is the first dance in many years (not counting the Yule Ball) and most students weren't quite sure what to do. They finished dinner and the students were asked to leave the Great Hall for a few minutes while the final preparations were completed. Hermione and Draco were scrambling to get the crest up. They actually had one real crest for each house and one real Hogwarts crest. Harry had bought them (anonymously) and they were raffling them off. The proceeds were going to go to S.P.E.W. but they weren't advertising that part. Hermione had finished her campaign to free all house-elves, but she did think they should be treated better. Her society was focused on trying to change the laws about it. Harry was fully behind Hermione now. He believed in her cause. Draco thought she was a bit crazy, but he could see that it was important to Hermione, so he supported her too. Professor McGonagall agreed after she received an outline about what the society stood for. The tickets were one galleon each. The students could put in a galleon to get a ticket for the one they wanted. Draco desperately wanted the Slytherin one, but he couldn't attempt to get it. Neither could Hermione.

After they finished setting up the crests and the raffle table, the teachers moved the house tables against a wall and finished doing the work. The room finished, Hermione and Draco walked back out to the Entrance Hall. "Alright everyone!" Hermione called. The din was deafening and no one could hear her.

Draco called out a loud, "Silence!" Everyone in the room quieted down immediately. Hermione was able to continue.

"Alright, we have finished what we need to do. May I remind everyone that failure to attend will result in ten points lost per student not attending and a detention per student. I would also like to remind you that the teachers and the prefects are all watching along with Draco and myself. We have a few select 7th years who are also watching. They have been given permission by the Headmistress to hand out detentions and take away points to any student who isn't behaving properly. If they have to hand out any punishment, I have been assured by Professor McGonagall that they will be banned from future dances this year. We beg you to please behave and make this night a night to remember." Hermione said. She and Draco took out their checklists. They stood aside and allowed the throng to push past. As the students past, names were erased off of the checklist. Hermione was pleased to see that only two names were left on her checklist, and that was her and Draco. She walked over to Draco to see how his list was coming. Most of the students had pushed past, and judging by the sounds in there, they were quite impressed with the decorations. Hermione looked at Draco's list to see several names left on it. "If you could go on into the Great Hall, we're trying to see who isn't attending." Hermione said. The few students left milling around rushed into the Great Hall. Hermione rechecked Draco's list to see one student not on it. "Pansy Parkinson." She said. Draco looked at Hermione in concern.

"I know Pansy, there's no way she'd miss something like this, unless she's planning something." Draco had a hint of fear in his eyes.

"The only thing we can do is alert the teachers and the prefects. We also need to tell Harry, Neville, and Dean so they can keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Hermione said. They split up when they got into the hall so they could tell everyone what was going on. Hermione spotted Harry and Neville standing off to the side. "Harry, Neville, listen…" Hermione began to explain the predicament they found themselves in.

"Don't worry, 'Mione, with all that's watching tonight she would be stupid to try anything." Harry said. Neville nodded in agreement.

"Draco's a bit worried." Hermione said. Harry and Neville both adopted grim looks on their faces. They began to circle around to make sure she wasn't going to try anything. Hermione looked to see most of the prefects looking wary. They were worried that Pansy wasn't in attendance. They were supposed to be, and she was a prefect. She could lose her prefect badge for this. Hermione made her way up to the teachers and told them what was going on.

"If she tries anything, Ms. Granger, drastic measures will be taken." Professor McGonagall said. Hermione, satisfied that everyone who needed to know what was going on knew, went to check the raffle table. She was pleased to see a lot of people wanted to crests.

At 8:30, Hermione got everyone's attention. She and Draco were going to draw to see who was going to get the crests. "All right, everyone! We're ready to draw for the crests. We'll do the Hufflepuff Crest first. The winner is…" Hermione started. She drew a slip of paper out and read the name on it. "Susie Lu" Susie ran up and collected her prize.

"Now to do the Ravenclaw Crest." The winner is…" He drew out the slip from the Ravenclaw bucket. "Jaime Carmicheal!" The excited 4th year ran up and grabbed his seal. They finished after a fashion and then it was time to dismiss the younger years.

"It is now 9:00. It is time for all 1st through 3rd years to head to your dorms. If anyone is found after your time to leave, you will be given detention." Draco said. The younger students walked dejectedly out of the room. Hermione checked the list again. The younger years disappeared as soon as they exited the room. Hermione wasn't happy to see that Pansy was still left unmarked on Draco's list. The longer it was, the less happy she was.

All except the 7th years left. The seventh years were enjoying their time and were grateful the head boy and head girl were willing to give them something like this. "Hermione, can you come over here for a minute?" Draco asked. Hermione walked over and looked at him questioningly. "Look." He said. Hermione looked at the list in his hand. Pansy's name was now crossed off. She had finally decided to attend. Whatever she had planned, was strictly for the 7th years.

Draco and Hermione looked up when they heard a bang. They walked to the edge of the circle to see Pansy in the middle. "Now that I have everyone's attention, I have an announcement." She started. She looked around to make sure she had everyone's undivided attention. "Unfortunately, the Dark Lord has been vanquished, but the Light side has not won yet. As long as servants are around, the light side will have to fight. I am such a servant. I have people who are willing to help me get rid of your symbol. It will be payback for getting rid of our symbol. Then, you will see our might. We have no rules. We have no regrets. Everyone is fair game. You don't stand a chance, with your rules and morals. I wish you all good luck in your fight; you will need it, because the end is very neigh." She said. With that she strode out of the castle and into the dark.

The professors were stunned. Professor McGonagall stood up. "I must impress on all of you the importance of what we just heard. If she is serious, then we must prepare for battle. I would like to ask you all not to say anything to the younger years. They do not need to be scared. If we find out that it is true, then we will make the announcement. Anyone in this room found telling anyone not in this room about this, will be expelled and banned from the grounds. Now, I must ask all of you to go to your dorms. I ask that the head boy and head girl stay behind, and Harry Potter, I believe should stay as well." The three students and the staff waited until the rest filed out. Professor McGonagall waved her wand and a large circle with armchairs was made in the center of the dance floor. Everyone sat down in a chair and waited for the headmistress to begin. "Filius, I must ask you to get Arthur and Molly Weasley here as soon as you can. Poppy, please tell Kingsley and tell him to bring as many aurors as he truly trusts." She said. She waited for her commands to be carried out before she continued. "Harry, do you think you can face another battle?"

"Yes. Voldemort was their symbol because he was the strongest. They will be coming out in force now that they have nothing to lose. We'll need all the help we can get. Unfortunately, I think the school should cancel the rest of the year. All students under 17 must return home with letters explaining the danger. I believe the students who are 17 who want to fight should stay. I believe they should be trained in defensive spells. Spells that are above the normal 7th year level. We need to hole up here, that way they will come here and fight." Harry said. The staff was impressed at how he took charge.

"I believe you are right, Harry. Draco, you know your father will be in the mix, do you think you can face him?" She asked. Draco regarded her seriously for a moment before answering.  
"I have to. If I spend my life running from him, then I'll always run. I'm tired of running. If I die, then at least I die fighting for what's right." Draco said. Hermione squeezed his hand. Professor Flitwick returned with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"What's going on?" Mr. Weasley said. Before anyone could answer, Kingsley entered with 4 aurors.

"The threat is true, Minerva." Kingsley said. He noticed the elder Weasley couple and nodded in greeting in their direction. "We have been having reports of known death eaters moving. They have great numbers. We believe they are preparing to launch an attack in the coming months." He said.

"I was afraid of that. I need all the students back here immediately. We must send them home. The school must close for the remainder of the year, hopefully, we can reopen next year." Minerva said. Kingsley nodded in grim approval. The heads of houses quietly left to get their students. The students returned to the Great Hall and sat down at their respective tables. Harry, Hermione, and Draco stood at the front with the staff, minister and aurors, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "I need you all to repack your belongings. The school is under threat. We will send all home." She said. Neville stood up.

"What about those of us old enough to fight. I am not going home!" He said. There was a smattering around the room in approval.

"Those who are above 17 and wish to stay may stay." Kingsley said. All who were under age left the Great Hall to pack their belongings. They would be on the train the next morning, headed back home. All that were left were 17 year olds.

"There will be training courses to help strengthen our defense." Harry said.

"Classes are cancelled. Instead, if you choose to stay, you will be trained for war. You will learn spells far above the 7th year level." Draco added.

"We want you to stay, but you must be willing to die. If you choose to stay, you have to understand that possibility." Hermione said. "No one will look down on you if you decide to go." The group waited for a few minutes for the students to decide. None left. All were willing to die for the cause, even the Slytherins.

"Slytherin House, if you are willing to stay and fight for the Light, you may, but if you switch sides and fight against us, you will be killed." Draco said. The Slytherins didn't doubt it. All of them but two stood and left the room. The two that stayed were Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle. "Zabini, Goyle, are you sure you wish to fight for us?" He asked.

"I lost my best friend in the final battle. I want all the death eaters destroyed." Goyle said.

"I've never had an alliance in the war. I figure it's about time to choose, and if you are this serious, Draco, then I stand with you. You are still my number 1." Blaise said. Draco bowed his head to hide the tears that sprang in his eyes. Blaise didn't remove his gaze until Draco met it again.

"Good to have you back, Blazer." He said. The shook hands and stood side by side. Kingsley spoke to the group.

"This training course will not only be for you. It will be for everyone who needs it. We will have several aurors who are working to teach you skills, and I believe Remus Lupin will help as well. Once someone masters the spell we are working on, I want you to help someone who doesn't get it yet. I feel this is the best way to proceed. This will be the fastest way to make sure we all learn what we need to." Kingsley said.

"Now, back to bed. We will start with rigorous training right after breakfast. We all need sleep." Professor McGonagall said. Before the students could move, Remus spoke into her ear. "I agree. You will all now share a common room. The house elves will move your things down tomorrow morning. The password will be 'United we Stand'. You will sleep in the Slytherin dorm rooms after dinner tomorrow night. For now, back to your old rooms, and good night. Sleep well." With that, all the students left the room; all except, Harry, Draco, and Hermione. "If it is alright with Hermione and Draco, I believe you should stay with them, Harry." She said. Harry nodded and Hermione looked at Draco. They were thinking the same thing.

"Professor, I know it's unorthodox, but could Draco and I share a room? Harry could have his own room, and I think Draco and I would prefer that." She said. Draco grabbed her hand and squeezed, showing his solidarity to her.

"Students are not supposed to share a bed." She said. She was looking for a way around that rule when Remus spoke.

"As we are sending most of the students home tomorrow, I don't think they qualify as students anymore. Right now, they are considered warriors-in-training." Hermione looked at Remus with gratitude.

"Yes, I agree, well, if that's alright with Draco, then yes, you two may share a room." Minerva said.

"I would like that very much, Professor," he said. Hermione was beside herself in excitement. They hadn't slept very well since they were trying to obey the school rules, but neither could sleep without the other.

"Now, you three must be off to bed as well. Harry, tomorrow you will move in with Hermione and Draco. Also, I believe you should start the training. Everyone will do so much better if they master the beginnings. So many people never manage to master them like they should. The students you taught 2 years ago did the best in exams that year. After they manage to master the beginning spells, we will have someone else come and teach them the harder things." Professor McGonagall said. Harry nodded, wide-eyed. This wasn't the same thing as the DA. That was a teenager's gang, as Mrs. Weasley once called it, and this is teaching people much older than him things they should have known for years now. Harry wasn't sure this was going to be received very well, but decided not to say anything. He would try it and see how it went.

The next morning, most of Hogwarts was emptied. The train left with most of the students and those who remained were prepared to fight. They were planning on being trained, but they weren't sure how much time they actually would have before the Death Eaters arrived. After breakfast everyone left in the castle gathered on the lawn. They needed somewhere with a lot of space, and they figured this was probably better than anywhere in the castle itself. Harry stood in front of the group. He cast sonorous on himself so the entire group could hear him. "Professor McGonagall asked me to review the basics with everyone. Without a strong foundation in the basics, none of your advanced spells will be as effective as they could be. You might be surprised at just how powerful a basic spell can be. When I was in my third year, due to circumstances I will not mention, I was in the shrieking shack with two other students. We all cast _expelliarmus_ at the same time and the person we were aiming at was thrown into the air and knocked unconscious." Harry said. By the amused look on Professor McGonagall's face, she remembered the incident. "We did that at just 13 years old. If we continue to practice it and train, we could be very powerful. I think _expelliarmus_ is a great place to begin. Divide into pairs. I want all of you to practice _expelliarmus_ until you master it. I don't mean you can disarm your opponent. I mean until nothing they try to use can block it. I want it so powerful, you can blast right through a shield charm. When you and your partner can do that, go through the group and help those who still need it." Harry said. To his surprise, nobody complained. They all divided up and began to practice. As Harry expected, the aurors and the professors were the first done. It still took them a good 3 hours before they were able to accomplish what Harry was asking. 3 hours after that, most of the group got it. Harry would work with the others later right now, they all needed a break. Harry turned the meeting over to Professor McGonagall.

"I believe its dinner time. I think we are all exhausted after that practice session, but remember, if you can disarm your opponent, you can take him down." She said. With that, the entire group moved into the Great Hall and began to eat.

"I am positively exhausted!" Ginny said. The others murmured in agreement.

"You know Harry, you should think about a career in teaching. The professors even struggled with that." Seamus said. Dean nodded in agreement. Draco looked thoughtful. "What's up, Draco?"

"I was just wondering about the possibility of Ron showing up with the Death Eaters." He said. Hermione looked up in alarm. The thought never crossed her mind. "Would any of us be able to take him down?"

"Will you be able to take down your fellow Slytherins? You know they'll be there. I know you made your choice and they made theirs, but that doesn't make it any easier." Harry said. The entire group quieted down. None of them thought about that. "That is something we all need to consider."

"What we have to remember, is that they are the enemy. They are attacking us. We are defending our home." Hermione said. The rest of the dinner was a quiet affair as the group was lost in their thoughts. Though they didn't know it, they were each thinking the same thing. The known death eaters who enjoyed killing would be easy. The hard part would be the ones they had gone to school with; the ones they knew personally. Harry wasn't sure if they could handle it.

After dinner, Harry walked with Draco and Hermione to his new quarters. Harry's things had been moved into Hermione's old room, and Hermione's things had been moved into Draco's. They all sat down around the fire still lost in thought. Hermione was the first to speak. "Harry, Draco's right. I don't think I will be able to fight Ron. I loved him once. No matter how badly he treated me, I still loved him."

"I know 'Mione, He used to be my best mate. I think about him against us, and I think about him firing curses at me, and I don't want to send spells back to him. All I want to do is shout at him to get his head out of his arse. I know if I do that, then I'll die."

"The thing is, Harry, you have a saving-people complex." Harry and Hermione looked confused. "Think about it like this. If you die, most more than likely more people will die. Because of your complex, you can't die. You stay alive, people are encouraged and they will fight harder and harder. Plus, none of the adults want to say that a 17 year old boy outwitted the enemy and stayed alive, while they couldn't." Draco said. Harry stared at the blond in contemplation. Then he started to laugh. Once he started, he couldn't stop. Hermione soon joined him, and Draco did as well, after he gave up trying to find out what was funny. Their laughter was just that contagious. Harry was calming down a bit so Draco decided to ask. "What was so funny?" He asked Harry exchanged a look with Hermione and the two started laughing again. Draco gave up trying to figure it out again, and laughed along. "I needed that, thank you. It feels like I haven't laughed in ages." He said. He cast _tempus_ and groaned at when he saw the time. "I need to get some sleep, and I recommend you two do the same. Good night." He said. Hermione and Draco bade him good night and went to their room.

Hermione changed into her nightgown and climbed in the bed. Draco didn't even bother putting on his pajama bottoms, like he usually did, but he kissed Hermione. Hermione deepened the kiss lying back against the pillow bringing Draco with her. His hands roamed across her stomach and rested on her breast. She moaned as she felt his masculine hand over her nightgown. He reached under her nightgown to feel her naked breast against his hand. Hermione moaned when he rubbed her nipple in between his fingers. Draco then kissed down her neck and brought her other breast into his mouth. Hermione entwined her fingers in his hair and held him to her. He flicked her nipple with his tongue before breaking off. He kissed down her stomach and reached her warmth between her legs. He nestled himself in, and kissed. He ran his tongue in a manner such that caused her to curse. Hermione held on for a moment longer, when she released her orgasm.

Draco brought his hardened member to her warmth and pushed in. Hermione moaned quietly as he pumped gently into her. They held each other tightly. Draco felt his release coming and quickened the pace slightly. Hermione kissed him right as he spilled his seed inside. Hermione and Draco fell into each other's arms and fell asleep.

The next morning, Hermione woke Draco earlier than usual. He looked at her with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm afraid that last night will be the last time." He said. Hermione pulled him close and enjoyed the feeling of him in her arms.

"If it is, at least we know we love each other. We made love last night, and if it is the last time, then we die knowing that we are in love." She said. Draco smiled and gave her a gently kiss. Hermione kissed him back and got out of the bed. "We need to get ready to train today." She said simply. Draco and Hermione went to take a shower together. They wanted to spend as much time as possible with each other.

"Hey guys." Harry said, dimly. He didn't have a girlfriend, but he could understand how his friends felt. "Ready for breakfast?" He asked. He decided to avoid the issue that was so obviously on their minds. They both nodded and headed down to the Great Hall.

After breakfast, the entire group went to the lawn again. Harry was satisfied with the group's ability to cast a shield charm and the disarming spell, so he felt they could move on. "We made real progress yesterday. If we were to get attacked today, I am very confident in our chances. But most of our intelligence says we have about a month before they launch the attack. We want to make sure you're as prepared as you possibly can be. Today we will be working on stunning and _enervate_. If an ally is stunned, whoever can get to them, needs to revive them. If they don't have their wand, then they can channel their magic to you, and make you all the more powerful. Divide into partners again, but this time, make it a different partner than yesterday. We need to get comfortable with working with everyone and not just one person. I want you to stun your partner and revive him. If you can get through his shield and get that done with in one minute, switch partners. When your partner can do it, you need to help other partner groups." Harry said. Due to the determination from the day before, it took a lot less time than yesterday's lesson. Harry was pretty sure the group learned a few things the day before to help them make a regular spell more powerful. Harry was pleased that this exercise only took an hour and everyone got it. "Good job everyone, I am very impressed. Now, I want you to divide into different pairs, yet again and work on casting non-lethal curses at your opponent. Again, use the shield charm to defend yourself. I eventually want everyone's shield to be so strong, not even Avada Kedavra could penetrate it. Your shield charm is your best friend. But you can't rely only on it. You have to be an expert in curses, jinxes, and hexes to have a chance to survive. Also, I think we all need to learn some first aid spells. If we can fix our minor injuries, then we have an easier chance of staying on top, but I don't know those, so someone else will have to teach those." Harry said. Again, the group got the spells easier than Harry would have expected. Soon, he was joining in the mock dueling. Everyone was getting extremely comfortable with working with each other. Kingsley and Neville seemed to be the most compatible. They were able to anticipate the other's move and took down their opposing team in less than thirty seconds. Harry was impressed. He called everyone to order again.

"I think that is the end of what I can teach you. I feel that everyone has a firm grasp in the basic spells. I turn the floor over to Professor McGonagall.

"Well done everyone. I believe Harry is right, but we will spend the rest of the day like we spent this morning. After our lunch, we will head back out here, and do more mock duels. I believe this will strengthen our alliances and our defense will be that much stronger." She said. Everyone headed inside for lunch.

True to her word, the rest of the day finished out like it started. By day's end, they could work easily with almost everyone else in the group. Hermione and Draco were both exhausted. They went to bed without a word to anyone and fell asleep without even taking the time to change their clothes. They were still incredibly stressed and working harder than anyone else in the group. They were also sure they would lose each other. Hermione wasn't sure she could handle it if something happened to Draco. Of course, she wasn't sure she could handle it if something happened to Harry either. She cared for them both too much. Hermione wasn't sure she was going to make it out alive. This thought saddened her and was the reason she stared out into the rainy darkness.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. Please, please, please review. I appreciate all reviews you would be willing to give me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Any and all reviews I get are very helpful. I appreciate all your suggestions and your encouragement is invaluable. **

Chapter 8:

The group was in the potions lab brewing potions they might need. Draco was doing an excellent job of helping everyone get the potions perfect. They all had learned more spells in a short space than anyone thought was possible, and have now decided having potions would be a help. They were only working on healing potions and stamina potions at the moment, but that was all they would need, hopefully. Harry was struggling a little bit, but with Draco's guidance, he managed to get it done flawlessly. "Very good everyone. Once I have checked your potion, if it is perfect, grab a set of vials and bottle it up. We each should carry several vials on our person, hopefully we won't need it, but we need to have it just in case we do." Draco said. Soon, everyone was bottling up their potions.

Two weeks had passed since Harry taught them all the basics. Harry was beginning to feel that their information was false, and nobody was coming to attack them. Who sends word that they're going to attack, and give the opponent time to prepare for it. They were sure to be outnumbered, but with all their training, they wouldn't be outmaneuvered. Harry sighed as they broke for lunch. "What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, I just feel like we're wasting our time doing this." He said. Ginny nodded in agreement as she looked back down at the letter she was writing. "You spend an awful lot of time writing this Sam guy, do you like him that much?"

"Yes, I do. I'm being careful not to mention anything that's happening here, but he's starting to suspect something. I'm afraid the owl will get intercepted and they will know just how well we're prepared, and bring more adversaries than we can handle, even with all our preparations." She said.

"I don't know why, but I'm getting the feeling that Sam and Derek really can't be trusted. Ginny, be careful what you do tell him." Draco said.

"Draco, I have known Sam and Derek for years. They have never been anything but trustworthy in all that time and I do trust them." Hermione said.

"Voldemort trusted Snape, too, and look where that got him." Harry said quietly. Hermione knew he was right. "But I don't think this should be contained to Sam and Derek. I think we should be like this with everyone. Remember what Moody always said?" He asked.

"Constant vigilance," Hermione and Ginny replied at the same time.

"Exactly. We have to be extremely careful with who we trust. We have to be careful with what new friendships we form, and if we do form new friendships with new people, be wary of them. We need to make sure they aren't waiting to hurt us." Harry said. Draco knew at that instant that Harry didn't completely trust him.

"So, you don't trust me?" Draco asked. Harry looked at Draco and regarded him seriously for a moment.

"Not completely, but you have to understand why. My mom and dad were betrayed by a close friend of theirs. We had a teacher, someone we should be able to trust, try to kill me. Well, two teachers actually. One tried to erase my memories. My best friend turned his back on me because I didn't approve of his abuse on his sister and ex-girlfriend. I have been betrayed again and again. Sometimes it isn't so bad, but others, it's horrible. I'm not sure I completely trust Hermione at this point. It's not just you. It's everybody right now. Constant vigilance. I've learned that the hard way and it's not a lesson I'm keen to repeat." Harry said. Hermione looked at her friend with saddened eyes. She didn't like that Harry couldn't trust anyone.

"I get it. I guess nobody thinks I'm actually trustworthy. I betray everyone I have ever cared about. Completely change who my friends are at a moment's notice. A person that my family has been against since before I met her has become the love of my life, and it's hard. I have to struggle with my teachings from time to time. I have to remember that it isn't repulsive that I care about her. I questioned my entire way of life. I'm not exactly popular with anybody right now, and I'm okay with that. I want you to be able to trust me, all of you, but I have to earn that, and I want to. I don't want anybody just trusting me for the hell of it." Draco said. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"This is stupid. How are we supposed to have a good defense against the attack that's headed our way if we don't trust each other? The way we've been learning depends wholly on our trust. If you can't trust anybody here, then you're better off leaving because that's going to get you killed!" Dean said. Everyone in the hall stared with their mouths hanging open. Hermione was the first to recover and, after looking around at everyone, burst into laughter. Dean realized what she saw and joined her. Everyone else didn't understand and their identical looks of shock turned to looks of confusion. That just made Hermione laugh even harder which caused Draco and Harry to chuckle. A chuckle turned into a giggle, and a giggle turned into full blown laughter. The laughter seemed contagious. Before long everyone in the hall was laughing, and most didn't know what was so funny. Right as Harry was beginning to calm down he heard a noise on the grounds. He stood up, a fierce look on his face and silenced everyone. The sound was many feet marching toward them. It was time. Harry was sure it was the enemy.

"It sounds like our enemy finally decided to visit us. We are ready. We have our potions we've been carrying around so we'd be prepared when they attack. We know our spells, and Dean's right. We have to trust one another. We don't know who we'll face out there, but we know each other. This is just like sparring, except its real. Our enemy wants to kill us, and to defend us and ours, we may have to kill them too. We are not them, we do not aim to kill. We only kill if its necessary. We take prisoners, but if any one tries to flee, we kill them. We cannot have this happen again. All right, everyone, let's go meet our enemy." Harry said. Everyone stood up simultaneously and walked out the door. They stood on the grounds, wands at the ready, waiting for the group walking toward them to begin. Harry nodded his head and said, "Now!" Everyone cast as strong a shield charm as they all could. Their initial spells wouldn't hit them at all. It was as Harry feared. They were grievously outnumbered. Suddenly, their formation broke and they all started to run toward the castle. Spells were flinging everywhere, they hit the shield, but bounced off. The charm held. Harry wanted the charm up as long as they could keep it up. The enemy would keep firing curses, and it would tire them out. In some cases, it was hitting them instead. Harry smirked until he saw him.

It was unmistakable. He felt a hand curl into his own and squeeze. He didn't have to look to know that Hermione saw him too. He heard a gasp from all of the Weasleys as they saw him. His flaming red hair stood out from the rest. He bore a look of determination on his face that none had ever seen before. Ronald Weasley was in his element. "Stop the attack!" He yelled. Harry raised an eyebrow. Was Ron showing remorse for what he'd done? "They have some sort of shield up. You're only tiring yourselves out, you dunderheads!" He said. Harry groaned. He hoped that Ron wouldn't be here, but he was. Not only was he here, he was leading them. "Is this all you got, Potter?" He asked.

"This is all I need. You may have us outnumbered, but we have you out smarted." Harry said. Draco wasn't sure what Harry was talking about, but neither was Ron.

"I did this! I got the remaining death eaters. I am their new leader. I have trained them and trained them. I told Pansy to warn you at your stupid dance and she did. She will be rewarded. Now you will die. NOW!" He screamed. They all cast _expelliarmus_ at the same time. The shield quaked and fell. The battle was on. Harry and Hermione walked for Ron. Ron walked for them. He was blasting curses in every direction not caring who he hit. Harry and Hermione worked together in a way Ron had never seen. "So, let me guess. Your new boyfriend ditched you because you're a mudblood and now you're with Harry. You are such a whore." Ron said. Hermione ignored him. She couldn't give in to her anger. She couldn't lose focus. She bit her lip and continued firing curses.

It was a few more curses before Ron realized they were firing curses that complimented each other. The effects were horrible, but so far, Ron was able fight them all. Then Harry fired a curse that Ron had never heard of. Hermione fired its compliment and Ron crumpled to the ground. He wasn't dead, but he couldn't be revived either, at least not for a while. Satisfied, Harry and Hermione joined the rest of the battle.

Harry walked off to join Draco. He enjoyed fighting with Hermione, but he and Draco moved so much more fluidly. They seemed to know what the other was thinking and they fired the complimenting spells at the same time. This made the effect so much better. "Take care of Weasel?" Draco asked without looking up.

"Yes. He's out of the picture for now. Let's do this." Harry said. He fired spell after spell. Finally after three hours of fighting, the Death Eaters were tiring out. Thanks to their training, the Hogwarts Squad (as they took to calling themselves) was still going strong. They were able to bind most of them after they disarmed them.

"Okay, let's go!" Pansy shouted. The remaining opposition turned tail and ran. Harry and Draco erected an enormous barrier to stop them. They tried to climb over it, but their attempts were stopped. They were bound and thrown with the other prisoners.

"How many dead?" Harry asked, looking at Ron.

"Four." Hermione replied. It was amazing. Only four people died in this battle. This battle was about as bad as the final battle, but most managed to stay alive. "One auror died, the rest were death eaters." Hermione said. Harry sighed in relief. It could have been so much worse. Harry bound Ron in ropes before reviving him.

"What-?" Ron asked, groggily.

"Why would you do this?" Harry asked quietly. Ron looked around then shook his head.

"Harry? Why am I tied up? What happened?" He asked. Everyone turned to look at him.

Hermione asked. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"We just had potions class. Snape was a pain in the arse as usual. He took off 30 points for no reason." He said. Harry and Hermione raised an eyebrow. Kingsley came up and brought veritaserum and gave Ron a couple of drops. He wasn't going to be fooled so easily.

"What is your name?" Harry asked.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." He replied.

"How old are you?"

"17. I turn 18 in March."

"What happened here?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. It looks like a battle happened, but if You-Know-Who came here, I'd know, wouldn't I?"

"Ron, Voldemort is dead. I killed him." Harry said. Ron paled. Hermione fished a potion out of her pocket and gave it to him.

"This is a truth potion. It isn't veritaserum. I think you've taken an antidote, or prepared yourself in some way. Ronald Wealsey doesn't pale. His ears turn red. You have to tell the truth, and there is no antidote. Also, it is stronger than veritaserum." She said.

"Who are you?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"Why would you do this?" She asked.

"Because the world needs to be rid of filthy mudbloods." Ron replied. He was angry. He anticipated the use of veritaserum and took steps to make it not affect him. "You need to die, Granger, you and all your kind. Oh Draco?" He said. Draco glared at him. "Your father told me to tell you, that you are nothing but a mudblood lover. He said to tell you that you will die when he finishes with you, and your mudblood girlfriend would wish she could die. He's even thinking about fucking her. He's not sure, because it may be humiliating for her, he doesn't want his dick in anything so filthy. He's afraid he might catch something." Ron said.

"Where is Lucius?" Draco asked, ignoring the taunt.

"He's coming, we were only his army. He won't be happy that you took us down, but either way, he's here." Ron said. At that moment, the gate swung open and in strolled Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Right behind them was Bellatrix. Harry rolled his eyes.

"At fifteen I beat you and 6 of your buddies. You are crazy if you think you can beat me. We beat your death eater army, taken down your second in command. We are stronger than you could ever dream. If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you get. We aren't even the slightest bit tired." Harry said. Lucius laughed softly.

"You think that was my army? Oh, Potter you are…" Lucius was cut off as 20 wandless Avada Kedavra's went his way. Harry stared in alarm. Kingsley was leading the aurors. They weren't waiting to hear what he had to say, they were going for the kill. Lucius managed to dodge his, but the rest hit their targets. Lucius stood alone. "Well played, Shaklebolt. But you have underestimated me. You have taken my army, but I have a spy on your side. Draco." Lucius said. Draco paled. He knew what Lucius was saying. He wanted Draco dead, and if they ever doubted his loyalty to them, they would kill him.

"You are a liar! Avada Kedavra!" Hermione shouted out. She was so angry, she didn't even go for her wand. She killed him wandlessly and just like that, it was truly over. Hermione was still radiating in anger. She heard the anguished cry of Ron as his master was dead. Hermione turned her merciless eyes on him. "You better shut up. My magic might accidently flair out. I'm having a hard time controlling it right now." She said. Draco was a bit surprised that she wasn't threatening him. Instead she was warning him. Kingsley walked up to them.

"Hermione, I feel we owe you our lives. I'm sure he had something dangerous up his sleeve that would have blasted us to pieces. I also wanted to speak to you about your wandless magic. How long have you been able to do that?" He asked.

"It started this summer. We ran into the Weasleys and Ron started acting like he owned me. He acted like I was being bewitched by Draco because we were together. He grabbed my arm, and I burned his hand with wandless magic." Hermione said.

"She was controlling it too. I was touching her at the same time trying to get her to walk away and I didn't feel a thing." Draco added. Until that moment, Hermione forgot Draco was standing there. She turned to him and threw her arms around him. "I was so scared! All I could think of was what I would do if you died. I'm not sure I could handle it. I'm so sorry, Draco! I'm sorry!" She sobbed. Draco soothed her and ran his hand through her hair until she hiccupped to a stop. He pulled her gently away far enough to see her face. He kissed her forehead.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I want you to listen and listen good. You did what you had to do to save us. You are every bit the Gryffindor. I am proud to call you my girlfriend. Once again you have shown just how powerful you were. The amount of willpower it takes to perform that spell with a wand is tremendous, let alone to perform it without a wand. Not only that, once again you focused it to your victim and made sure you hit him only. The power radiating off of you was actually scary. And truth be told, I am glad he is dead. Now I don't have to worry about him hunting me down and killing me later. I also don't have to worry about him raping you. My father doesn't threat idly. If he really said that to Weaselby, then he meant it. And I assume he did, since he was under the influence of your truth potion." Draco said. Hermione blushed.

"Speaking of that, how in the bloody hell did you create a truth potion that has no antidote?" Kingsley asked.

"Well, I was fooling around with veritaserum. I was testing it to see how I could modify it. I found that this way is much stronger than the traditional way and there is no antidote because I didn't create one. I'm sure an antidote can be found, but I know the antidote to veritaserum doesn't work. I tried it. I thought it's probably best if I didn't create an antidote. The difference is veritaserum doesn't force you to speak. If you have enough willpower you can keep your mouth shut. With this, you can't. It forces you to tell the truth. It makes it impossible not to say anything." Hermione said.

"How did you come up with that?" Slughorn asked.

"I was just experimenting." She said with a shrug. She gave Slughorn a vial of the potion to dissect and figure out. In the meantime, Hermione slumped to the ground. She was exhausted. In a couple of minutes, she slipped into unconsciousness. Draco started worrying.

"Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy. She used a lot of energy today and she is exhausted. But do not worry. She'll be fine. She just needs rest. Would you like to carry her to the hospital wing for me?" Madame Pomphrey asked. Draco nodded his head and picked her up. He didn't take his eyes off of Hermione for any reason. Harry walked with them to help Draco make it to the hospital wing.

Once there, Draco laid Hermione down on one of the beds. He slumped against the wall and slid to the floor. He put his head in his hands and let go. He began to cry. Harry looked away in embarrassment. "Harry." Draco said, thickly. Harry looked at him. "Thank you for everything. I still don't understand why you so readily believed Ron when he told you what happened. Hermione was incredibly hurt. I really don't believe he hit you too."

"No, I wouldn't have taken it. I didn't believe him, but Ginny begged me not to press it. She said we'd get in touch with Hermione somehow and ask her what really happened. She was so scared, I couldn't put her in danger. Just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean I don't care about her. She was scared enough that I was scared for her, but I didn't know why and she wouldn't tell me. I'm still not sure how Hermione figured it out."

"I think she could see the haze around Ginny's face from her glamour charm. I'm not sure just how powerful she is." Draco said. Harry and Draco fell into a companionable silence. A few minutes later, the door opened and Ginny came running in with the rest of the Weasley clan behind her. All except Ron. Ginny had tears down her face as she threw herself at Draco and Harry. She looked at Hermione with sisterly love before breaking down in her friends' arms. "What happened after we left?" Draco asked.

"Ron…Ron…" George said. He turned and grimaced. Harry looked at the faces of all the Weasley's and felt a sense of dread filling him.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Harry asked, in a voice barely above a whisper. Molly nodded and burst into fresh tears. Arthur hugged her to him and rubbed her back, soothing her. Harry fell back against the wall, numb. He felt like he was going to be sick. Ron was his first friend. Ron may have gone astray, but he was still well loved. His bad choices didn't change that. Draco didn't have the same feeling, but he knew Hermione would. He turned his head away from the family and focused wholly on his girlfriend. He wanted her to wake up. He wanted her to look at him and tell him everything was going to be okay.

Madame Pomfrey walked in and shooed them away from Hermione's bed. Draco refused to move and she just rolled her eyes. "Just as I thought." She said, with a smile. "She is perfectly fine. She needs her sleep. She needs a lot of sleep and will probably be asleep for a few days. You need sleep too." She said. With that, she moved a bed over to Hermione's. Draco smiled gratefully, climbed onto it, and closed his eyes.

"Draco." He opened his eyes a crack to see the oldest Weasley child speaking to him. "I feel that it is solely due to you, Harry, and Hermione that we are even still alive. I feel if you three hadn't taught us what you know and hadn't been here at all, we would all be dead. I miss Ron. I miss Ron the way he used to be. I don't know who this is that claims he was my brother, but that is not the brother I remember. We suffered a great loss when Fred died. I now have lost 2 brothers, but it could have been a whole lot worse than that. Harry and Hermione have been honorary members of our family for 7 years now. I am glad that I can now name you as a brother as well. Our family has suffered great loss, but it has also gained more than we have lost. For that, I will ever be grateful for you. We'll go now and let you rest. But we will be back to check on you later." Bill said. Draco nodded and hid his face. Harry way quite sure Draco had started crying. Harry walked out with the Weasley family. Draco held Hermione and went to sleep.

Three days later Harry and Hermione were trying to get Draco out of bed. "I don't wanna!" Draco whined. Harry rolled his eyes while Hermione smiled slightly.

"Don't you want breakfast?" Hermione asked, persuasively.

"Not if it means getting out of bed." Draco said, stubbornly.

"Come on, Malfoy!" Harry said. Draco pulled the covers of his head at the sound of his last name.

"Back to last names are we, Potter?" Draco said.

"When you're keeping me from my breakfast, yes." Harry replied. Draco snorted and pulled the covers back over his head.

"Draco Abraxius Malfoy! Do you want me to douse you with water?" She asked. Draco pulled the covers down and shook his head, his eyes wide. Harry was strongly reminded of a young child and stifled the desire to laugh. Draco pouted but got out of bed and changed his clothes. He shortly joined Harry and Hermione and they all walked down to the Great Hall.

They sat down at the table amidst their friends and filled their plates up. A few minutes later Kingsley and Professor McGonagall stood up to make an announcement. "We have sent owls out and are reopening the school. We will resume classes next week. For now, you students who wish to attend this year, have a leg up on the rest." Professor McGonagall said.

"I am allowing any who wish to take the entrance exam to enter auror training without finishing their N.E.W.T.S. You only get the one chance, though." Kingsley said, his eyes on Harry. Harry knew he would take it, as much as he knew Hermione would stay at school. He was sure Hermione would stay at school and Draco would stay to be with her. Before Harry could form another thought, Professor McGonagall was requesting a word with Harry, Hermione, and Draco.

"I have talked to the board of Governors, and they all agree. In light of the recent events, you are all offered positions to teach here at Hogwarts. This is an honor that has never been given to someone as young as you three. Harry, they want you to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, Draco, they want you to teach Potions, and Hermione, Madame Pince is wanting to retire. We thought you would be a perfect replacement for her." Draco saw Hermione's eyes light up when she heard that. Draco didn't know what Harry was going to take, but he knew that Hermione would take the position. She loved the Library here.

"My entire life has been based around stopping Dark Magic and the wizards who use it. I'm not sure I can do anything else. I really appreciate the offer, but I think I want to become an auror." Harry said.

"You always have a job here, should you wish to take it later, Harry." She said, a bit sadly.

"Professor, I…" Hermione started. She looked at Draco, helplessly. She was afraid she'd have to choose between the school and the love of her life. She wasn't sure she could do it.

"I would love to teach potions, Professor." Draco said. Hermione felt her eyes light up again and she threw her arms around him and squealed.

"I assume this means you'll be taking the job as well, Hermione?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you so much. I have a library. My very own library! Oh!" She squealed, than ran off to the library. Harry and Draco chuckled a moment, before Draco walked off with Professor McGonagall to discuss his position for the next year.

"Harry, I couldn't help overhearing, and I thought I might speak to you." Remus Lupin said. Harry smiled and nodded slightly and waited for the older man to continue. "I am by no means trying to tell you what to do, but I don't think you should jump so readily into Kingsley's offer."

"It's safest. I feel like I've been living my life with so much risk lately, I don't want to risk it anymore."

"Aurors have a very dangerous job. In fact, Aurors do pretty much what you've been doing already. Don't you want to do something different?"

"Yes and no. I don't know what to do. Hogwarts is my home. It's the only home I've ever known. I would love the opportunity to stay here, but at the same time, I want to branch out. I want to experience the world. I have enough experience in fighting the Dark Arts to be able to do a good job teaching, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to do it. Both of the options before me are safe options. I'm not really sure I want either one."

"Maybe you ought to take a year and not do anything. Get a small flat and enjoy your life for a year, then make a serious choice about your career. I'm quite sure Kingsley will give you the position in a year if you still choose to pursue that." Remus said. Harry considered carefully what Remus told him. He didn't want to be an auror, but he felt he needed time to be a kid. Then it hit him. He still had a year of Hogwarts left. Harry thanked Remus and ran after Professor McGonagall.

"Professor!" He called, once he caught up. She turned and waited for him to continue.

"I don't know if I want to teach. Don't put me down as a no just yet. I'll make my decision after I finish this year. I want this year to be my age. I don't want to think about the future for a while." He said.

"I think that very wise, Mr. Potter." She said, in approval. Harry blushed a bit and stopped. She awarded him with one of her rare smiles before walking off, leaving Harry dumfounded.

**A/N: thank you for reading! I am very pleased you have chosen to follow this story. I am not sure how much longer it will go. It may end after the next chapter or it may continue through their school year and possibly into the beginning of their jobs. Please give me your advice. I want your opinion about it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Hermione smiled at the younger students as they filed in for a second welcoming feast. This time there would be no sorting. They would be welcomed back and hear a few announcements before going to bed. Hermione was excited for this year to begin. She felt she could actually be a student and focus on her studies without that lingering thought of a fight in the near future. She looked at Harry to see he was smiling too. He was relieved. He had lived out the prophecy and could finally focus on being a teenager for the first time. He was going to enjoy this year, as was Hermione.

Hermione's eyes wandered over to the Slytherin Table and she smiled at her boyfriend. He was required to sit at that table for the announcements, then he was going to move to the Gryffindor Table to eat. He was fidgeting, Hermione motioned for him to sit still and he visibly relaxed at the sight of his girlfriend. Hermione turned her attention to the front of the room as Professor McGonagall stood at the podium.

"Welcome back, once again!" She said. "We were warned at the Welcoming Dance our head students set up that Rogue Death Eaters were on their way to attack us. While we had the time, we wanted to send you younger students home and the students that were 17 and up were allowed to stay and fight. We fought them off and won, and I believe that will be the last we will see of the Death Eaters. I have no doubt that more are hiding out there, but I do not fear them. For if they decide to try to fight again, they will sorely lose as we are more than capable of taking them down. If any of you hear whisperings, either in school or out, I strongly urge you to inform a professor. If you are not comfortable going to a professor, you may go to our head girl, Hermione Granger or our head boy, Draco Malfoy, or you may even go to Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan. If you are uncomfortable going to them make sure you tell a 7th Year. I believe all of our 7th years have withstood the test that was before them and passed.

"I'm sure you all remember the normal start of term notices, as you were told them all 2 months ago, so I will not go over those. I am sure you all noticed our head boy sitting at the Gryffindor Table the first week, and the other professors and I have decided that he has the right idea. We want to promote inter-house unity, but we keep you separated as much as possible. You are no longer bound to your tables. You may sit wherever you choose. The only time you must sit with your table, is at the Welcoming Feast. Another change is the common rooms are now open until 8 o'clock. At that time you must make your way to your own common room. If you are found in another common room at that time, you will be given detention at the very least. Now, before you move to where you desire to sit, and before we begin our feast I have one more serious topic to discuss with you.

"Would our head girl and head boy come up here, please?" She asked. They looked at each other curiously before they walked to the front. "Now, would our prefects come to the front, please?" She waited while they did what they were told before continuing. "You know these students are allowed to give and take house points as well as give detention. Would Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom come to the front, please?" The five students did what they were told, but with a rather confused look on their faces. "These students rose to the occasion and took it upon themselves to head our resistance. They did above and beyond what was asked of them. We asked them to fight, and they helped us keep our moral, as well as teach others when necessary. They are not prefects, as they do not have to patrol the corridors, but they have the same rights as prefects and I expect them to be treated with the same level of respect that you treat the prefects and the head boy and head girl. I have spoken with Mr. Potter and he has agreed to resume his club, Dumbledore's Army. For those of you who don't know, it is a defense club that will teach students the basics of magic. With a strong foundation, your magic will be more powerful. Mr. Potter would like to say a few words."

"I started this club with a few of my friends a couple years ago, when we had Dolores Umbridge as our defense teacher. She refused to allow us to learn magic, and that was our fifth year, the year we took our O.W.L.s and we weren't willing to risk failing them only to follow the rules. I believe if we get enough Light Wizards trained so strongly in the basics of magic, we could prevent a war from getting as bad as the last one did. We'd be able to fight them much sooner and last much longer in battle, no matter how much we're outnumbered. If you are interested, please attend our meeting Tuesday night at 8 o'clock right here in the Great Hall. We only want you if you're seriously interested. Thanks." Harry said. He stepped back and waited for Professor McGonagall to speak again.

"I have seen Mr. Potter teach and I have to admit, he is an amazing teacher. I know for some of you this will be a review, but you could help the other students who show up. Also, Ms. Granger will be helping him. Hermione?"

"Yes, I will be there, but I will be helping some students work on their level of will power. If you can get your will power up high enough, you can learn wandless magic." Hermione waved her hand and levitated a table into the air. Gasps were heard around the room as many of them hadn't seen wandless magic displayed. "Not everyone will be able to do it, but I will help a few select students who show the aptitude to teach." She said. She took a step back.

"That meeting is Tuesday night at 8 o'clock in the Great Hall. Now everyone, time to eat!" She said. The students sitting at the front sat down at their tables. Draco walked with the Gryffindors to their table and sat down. They didn't say anything for a while, only ate.

Neville was the first to speak up. "Tuesday ought to be interesting." He said. That broke the tension none of them knew was there. They all laughed. "So, D.A., Harry?"

"Yeah, McGonagall approached me yesterday and asked me if I minded. Truth is, I kinda miss it, so I was thinking about doing it anyways." Harry said. "When did McGonagall ask you to teach wandless, Hermione?"

"Yesterday. I'm going to watch the students in your class, and the people who show a high will power, I'll choose to take into a separate class and I'll teach them what I know. It isn't much, but at this age, we can't do much in the way of wandless. Truthfully, I'm not sure I'll be able to teach anyone anything, but I' willing to try. Harry, you're going to be one of my students, but it'll have to be on a different day, since you can't teach one class and attend another at the same time." Hermione said. "Actually, I've picked up several students already from what I saw. Ginny, Dean, and Seamus, you all have the makings of it. Neville, you will, but you aren't ready yet. If I try to teach you, it'll only confuse you." Hermione said apologetically.

Neville smiled. "Even if you chose me, I'd turn you down. It sounds interesting, but I'm not going to do anything that will take up too much time. I'll stick with Harry in the regular defense class." Seamus and Dean were looking excited at the prospect, but Ginny wasn't even paying attention. She was reading a letter she got a few days ago, with a frown on her face.

"What's up, Ginny?" Hermione asked. Ginny didn't look up, but she answered all the same.

"A letter from Sam. Hermione, you should read this, it looks, weird." Hermione took the proffered letter and read:

_Dear Ginny,_

_ Sorry it's been a while, but I've been busy. Did you hear about the attack? That's some crazy stuff. I hope you are okay. They sent the students home, didn't they? You did go home didn't you? If not I'm sure you know who stayed. I need to know, Ginny. I'm sure you understand. You understand everything about me. _

_ I have a question to ask you. Will you marry me? I love you desperately and can't picture my life without you. I need you. I need you by my side, and I count down the days until I can see you again. I love you dearly._

_ Love,_

_ Sam._

Hermione looked up in shock. She handed the letter to Draco who read it and handed it to Harry. "It sounds like he's trying to figure out who fought, but why?"

"Maybe he's one of them." Draco suggested.

"Is this his handwriting, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Yes it is, but it is very different than his past letters. I don't understand. In the past letters he was saying things like, 'I like you, but if we're going to be more than friends, than you need to be out of Hogwarts.' It's strange that he suddenly is wanting to marry me." Ginny said. That caused all around to frown. It was strange.

"Maybe he's been imperused." Dean suggested quietly. He wanted it to work out for Ginny. He hadn't seen her this happy in a while.

"That would make sense. I've known Sam and Derek for years and they have never led on to be Death Eaters." Hermione said. Then she sat up. "I know they aren't. They both showed me their left arms when Voldemort came back after the Triwizard Tournament. I know they aren't Death Eaters, but that doesn't mean they aren't fanatics." Hermione said. She was trying desperately to figure out what was going on.

Professor McGonagall stood and walked to the podium. "Now that you have all eaten, it is time for bed. Your classes begin early tomorrow morning and I expect you all to be well rested. Good night." She said, then she walked over to the group and stopped in front of them. "I noticed something wasn't quite right, can you tell me what is going on?" She asked. They all looked to Ginny for her cue about what to do.

"Professor, I received a letter from a friend. I met him over the summer, and we've been talking quite a bit lately. This letter is very different from the other letters, but it looks like his handwriting." Ginny said, as she handed over the letter. She too thought something was odd about it. She waved her wand over it and nodded.

"Do you have another letter from him?" She asked. Ginny nodded, confused, and handed another letter over. Professor McGonagall waved her wand over this one and nodded again. "When you are trying to determine who wrote a letter, check their magical signature. With a quick spell, someone could imitate another's handwriting, but it is impossible to change your magical signature. Anything you write has your magical signature, which is why we aren't fooled when you try to get someone to write your essay for you. They can dictate it to you, but you have to do the actual writing. When checking for magical signatures, you can find out something about the individual. It doesn't say who it is, but it does say whether this wizard has core light tendencies or dark. The one from this letter," She held up the first letter given to her, "has dark tendencies, while this one, "She held up the second letter, "has light tendencies. Their signatures aren't very different. To an amateur, it would look like the same person.

"If two magical signatures closely resemble each other, they are most likely related. The more they resemble, the closer they are. For example, the Weasley twins signatures were so alike, I often couldn't tell the difference, a fact they took advantage of. However, these aren't that close, I would expect it was a brother or a sister to this young man. Does he have any siblings, Ms. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"He has two sisters. They are twins, but they are as different as night and day. Would their magical signatures be as close as Fred and George's are…were? Ginny asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. It will be almost impossible to tell which one it is. I fear if you ask in a letter it will only go to the person responsible and not Sam. Continue to write, but don't tell him anything important. Keep your letters light. Act as if you are falling in love with him if you need to." Professor McGonagall said. "I am going to keep this letter and run more tests on it. I want to see if I can find out any more information about our writer." She said. She walked out of the hall leaving 7 concerned students.

Hermione looked at her watch and gasped. "We need to be getting to our common rooms. Don't worry too much about it until Professor McGonagall says something. If you get another letter, let Professor McGonagall run a signature test on it." Hermione said. "Good night everyone, we'll see you in the morning." Hermione and Draco walked to their common room, leaving the rest to follow in their footsteps.

Once in their common room, Draco and Hermione sat down in their couch, tired. "I can't believe what a long day it's been." Hermione said, with a yawn.

"I know. I'm concerned about Ginny." Draco said.

"You heard, McGonagall, it wasn't Sam that wrote it." Hermione countered.

"No she said whoever wrote the last letter had dark tendencies and whoever wrote the other letter had light tendencies, she never said which was which, we assumed Sam is the light one." Draco said. Hermione looked at Draco, shocked at what he was implying.

"Why do you think Sam is a dark wizard?" Hermione asked, quietly.

"Think back to the last time we went to the club. He wanted Ginny to come home with him. He wanted her to spend the night, and he knew she was still in Hogwarts. Then, in his letters, he only wants to be friends, while she is in school. I think the last letter, when he asked her to marry him sounds more like him. I think his sister has been writing the first letters, and since she has light tendencies, I think she's being forced to, while copying his handwriting. I think when he heard about the battle, it scared him and he wanted to know what we know. That also leads me to believe that it's not over yet. They have something else planned. I'm sure of it." Draco explained. Hermione's heart sank. When he put it that way, she was sure he was right. She hung her head.

"I think we need to tell McGonagall tomorrow about our theory. I think we need to tell Ginny too. Probably the whole gang needs to know." Hermione said. Draco nodded his head grimly. They just wanted to move on with their lives, but something was always standing in the way. But for now, he was going to enjoy his time with Hermione.

The next morning the head students woke up early and walked to the Great Hall. They were hoping to speak to Professor McGonagall without further delay. Luckily, she was there. They walked up and told her about their theory without hesitation and the grim look on her face spoke volumes. "I was afraid of that. I was checking the older letter, the one written by someone with light tendencies, and it shows that it was written by a reluctant hand. I was thinking it was written by someone under the influence of the imperius curse. To hear that, tells me you're probably right. Have you informed Ms. Weasley?" Hermione shook her head no. "Tell her and the others to meet me in my office directly after breakfast, but don't tell them anything else right now. I will excuse you all from classes." She said. The duo walked down to the table where their friends were now gathered.

"McGonagall wants us to meet in her office right after breakfast this morning." Hermione said.

"Why?" Neville wondered. Draco simply shrugged his shoulders and sat down.

"She asked us not to say anything. You'll find out soon." Hermione replied as she sat down. The group was silent as they finished their breakfast. They all stood together and walked simultaneously to the Entrance Hall and toward the Headmistress's office.

Once there, Hermione spoke the password and the group moved inside. They conjured up enough chairs for them all to sit comfortably and waited with bated breath for the headmistress to make her appearance. They didn't have to wait long, however as soon, she came rushing through the door with Remus Lupin behind her. "Kingsley is on his way. We will begin then." She said. They waited quietly for the minister to arrive, which he did a moment later.

"This better be important." He said. He looked around the room and saw the occupants and groaned. "It's not over, is it?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not, Kingsley." McGonagall said. "Hermione and Draco came to me with a theory, but before we get into that, I need to catch the minister and Remus up." The group waited silently as the two adults looked over the letter and quickly agreed with the headmistress. "Now, Hermione and Draco believe that this Sam guy wrote the last letter and the others were written by one of his sisters, while under the influence of the Imperius Curse. They think when news of the battle reached the papers, it scared him, and he wanted to know what else we know."

"Why would he want to know that unless they have something else planned." Remus said.

"That's what we think. I should have known. Lucius isn't much of a leader. I should have known he wouldn't be able to plan a rebellion like that." Draco said. Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed. Remus sat down and groaned.

"I can't believe it isn't over yet." He said.

"I think he let slip something he wasn't supposed to though, so we have more warning than we were supposed to have. That's good. We can continue to train." Ginny sa

"I think we should send the students home again." Remus said. Harry started to nod.

"No, Ginny keep writing to Sam. We have much more information than they want us to have. They took a serious hurt. I think they used the most of their remaining strength with that last attack, so they won't be able to withstand us again. We need to make more potions and those who fought in the last battle, need to be prepared at a moment's notice. We all need to be moved into our own common room again and have the fireplace connected with the floo network. We can head them off like we did last time. Kingsley, do you think we can have the aurors again?" Harry said.

Kingsley thought for a moment, and nodded. "I can't spare many without someone finding out what we're doing. I can probably spare around 5, for now." He said.

"I think we need to meet with all the 17 year olds tonight after the rest go to bed. We need to explain the situation, and I think I need to move back in with Hermione and Draco, if it's okay with you."

"Of course its okay, Harry!" Hermione said. Draco nodded his agreement. The group quickly left to go to their classes. Hermione had too much on her mind to pay attention to what the teachers were saying, but nobody faulted her.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Draco asked, squeezing her hand.

"I'm scared. What if we die?" Hermione asked.

"We won't. We have withstood everything they've thrown at us with ease. I know they're testing our strength, and we're a lot stronger than they think we are, but I'm telling you, they don't have much strength left." Draco assured her. Hermione nodded grimly and allowed herself to be pulled into a hug. This year was going to be as hard as every other year.


End file.
